Highschool Lovers
by aliyanai
Summary: [Modern-World AU] Elizabeth Liones is the new girl Liones Prep. Follow her journey throughout the schools, full of love, heartbreak, and much more!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

hello again! so I decided to give this a try. I hope it goes well and that you all like it. If you have any suggestions that could help me out a bit please write a review! thank you!

* * *

Chapter One: The New Girl

"Princess Elizabeth! It is time for you to wake up and prepare for school!"

...

"Ms. Elizabeth! Can you hear me! I do believe it is time for you to awaken!"

...

**"Princess!"**

I jumped from the shout, nearly falling out of bed. _'Was someone yelling my name?_' My eyes flashed open and I stared at my bedroom door to find one of my the housemaids, Evelyn, peeking her head into my bedroom. I then relaxed and sheepishly looked away. _'Oh great, I overslept once again.'_ "Do forgive me, Ms. Evelyn. I believe I was too wrapped up into my dreams."

Evelyn only laughed, entering my room and shutting the door behind her. "It's alright madame. I had to ensure that you would be up for this morning."

'What's so special about today?' "What's happening today?" I asked curiously and began to stretch. "Have you already forgotten?" Evelyn asked, pure shock on her face. I only shrugged and looked away once again. I was too embarrassed that I had forgotten today's schedule. Was it my Veronica's birthday? Wait no that had already passed...Maybe father was delivering an important speech to the city again?

"Oh dear. Princess, it's your first day of public school."

...

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. I whipped my head around to look at my calendar. I searched the numbers, looking for today's date. I then gasped as my eyes landed on the numbers with red circles drawn around it.

'My First Day of a Normal Highschool!' The words read underneath it.

Glancing at my clock, I took another gasp as the time read '7:30'. I needed to be in school by 8 and it took me hours to dress.

"Oh goodness! How could I forget!" I yelled. I hurried into my bathroom, Evelyn's laughs getting softer as I shut the door. I brushed my teeth and washed my face quickly, thanking the goddesses that I had the right mind to shower last night. Once I was finished, I brushed my hair rather smoothly. I managed to cover my right eye with my bang and had my left exposed for the world to see.

I then burst out of my bathroom, shouting thank you's to Evelyn for cleaning my room and taking out my uniform clothes. I slipped off my nightgown and shimmied into the black plaided skirt and slid one black stocking onto my left leg. I then put on the long-sleeved white shirt and buttoned it up. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and pouted at how bland the colors looked. 'What could I wear to spruce this up?' I questioned myself as I looked around my bedroom.

My eyes landed on a dark purple string sitting on my dresser. I grabbed it and tied it into a bow on my chest and smiled. I also placed a matching purple headband onto my head. I grabbed two different colored shoes; one white and black and the other purple and white; and stepped into them. I then looked at my reflection once more and cheesed, satisfied with how I looked.

My eyes scanned the time on my clock and I jumped. '7:45' "I have to go!" I squeaked and grabbed my bookbag before rushing out of my bedroom and down the hall.

'Do these halls ever end?' I asked myself, it had felt like forever running through them.

I finally reached the staircase and began hopping down the steps. "Good morning Princess!" Another housemaid said to me on the way down. "Good morning, Ivora," I said breathlessly, reaching the last staircase and taking off.

"Elizabeth!" My father's voice boomed as I ran past the dining room. I stopped running, my heels hitting the marble flooring. My heart thudded against my chest as I nervously trudged into the dining room. "Y-Yes Father?" My voice said softly and timid.

My father, the king of Liones, stared at me as he sat at the other end of the very long dining table. "You woke up late, is everything alright?" He asked curiously and clear worrying in his tone. "Yes Father, I just overslept," I answered rather bashfully.

He hummed in his response before standing. He walked to where I was and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Are you sure you want to this?"

I nodded my head furiously. This is what I have always wanted; to attend a normal high school. It's been my dream since I've been granted the opportunity to go to school.

"Yes, I am sure." I decided with no hesitation. He stared at me a while longer before sighing and letting me go. "Well do stay safe. Veronica and Magaret will be there if you need anything." I nodded and turned on my heel to leave,

**"And stay away from those damned rebels who call themselves the 'Seven Deadly Sins.'" **

I glanced back to see my father walking back to his seat. "I will." I then turned around and left the castle.

I took a route to the school that was not seen by others-that way no one could see me exiting my home. 'Why do you want no one seeing you leave the house?' You ask? Well, I am the third Princess of Liones; Princess Elizabeth. My two older sisters are Veronica and Magaret. My father is the King of Liones, his name being King Baltra.

As a child, I used to attend private schools that was very much far from the kingdom. I never did enjoy it; I was always taken away from my home. From my sisters. They forced you to wear a specific uniform (one that is more defined than the current one I'm wearing), a very large and poofy dress with ruffles on the sleeve. Your hair was to be worn in a bun with no accessories added to it. You were ordered to wear flats, sometimes heels. It felt as if I were in prison instead of school. Not only that, there were barely any academic classes! It was practically a school that taught how to be a princess!

There were clothing classes, balancing and posture, ballroom dancing, everything but what was needed. The only academic classes that were there was Math and History.

It was rather brainwashing and irritating. After I had turned fifteen, I demanded that Father would put me into a public school. It took some very difficult persuading. It went to the point of me drawing out a whole plan of how a public school would better me when I grew up.

Father gave in eventually and here I am! Attending one of the best schools in all of Liones, Liones Prep!

But back to your question, being a princess it's rather important to ensure that no one truly knows who I am. Which is why I have to take a certain route to school, to make sure that no one sees me leaving the castle. I like it this way-it allows me to meet people without them being so flustered because they're standing in front of a princess. It allows me to make longer friendships with people that genuinely want to get to know me instead of those that want to be in my presence because of my title.

My older sisters don't care; Veronica flaunts the title, accepting the attention she receives. Magaret doesn't care that much, she keeps to herself and doesn't allow the name get to her. They're both very popular in the school-Magaret being the student body president and Veronica well known for her combat skills.

I admired both of them, how admired they are.

I stopped walking when I heard a girl laughing on my left. I looked up from the ground, realizing that I was indeed in front of the school. 'Was I that wrapped up in my own thoughts?' I stood staring up at my new school. It was large, with brick walls and shimmering glass windows. Looking around, I began growing a warm feeling in my heart. There were groups of people, my age and older, standing around outside. Some talking with bright smiles on their faces. Others playing around and chasing after another. It was...different. I never felt this way when I attended private school.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the glass doors. 'This is it Elizabeth!' I said in my head. 'It's time to open those doors and begin endless opportunities! No one will be able to stop me! Who knows? I could be the captain of the volleyball team! Wait...I've actually never played before. Or maybe I can join the Chess Club! OH! How about Home Ec-"

I felt the air being brushed past me and before I knew it, I had face planted onto the cold concrete ground. I yelped out as I turned on my side and held my head in pain. Everyone had stopped talking and it had gotten utterly silent for a moment. Until "Ha! What a loser!" A voice said before everyone began to laugh.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. 'No...' My bottom lip began to tremble as my hand turned into fists. 'This isn't how it's supposed to start! Stupid clumsy Elizabeth!' I cursed myself, closing my eyes and allowing a tear to slip down my cheek.

A bell rang, indicating that school had finally started. People still laughed but it only faded away as they headed into the school building. No one helped, not one person asked if I was okay. Was this how cruel public school could be?

"Hey," A voice whispered out to me. I sniffled, opening my eyes and looked up. My vision was a bit blurry but I was able to make out a hand being reached out to me. "Are you alright?" The person asked, their voice full of concern.

"I-" I choked out. "Here, let me help you." I then felt a hand on my shoulder and another on my waist and soon felt my body being pulled up to stand. "There you go, it's okay." The person said reassuringly as they rubbed my back in comfort. I sniffled once again before rubbing my nose. I then blinked my eyes in order to regain vision.

I stared at the blonde-haired boy in front of me. I blushed lightly, he was indeed attractive. His height was short but his looks...He had glistening emerald eyes that shined in the sunlight with golden hair that was spruced up in an uncaring way. His uniform shirt was a bit unbuttoned and his tie was hanging off.

"I-Thank you." I stuttered, feeling completely flushed and nervous. 'He's so...' "Don't mention it!" He said, a boyish grin adorning his cheeks. "People can be so cruel. It's not right to make fun of a girl." He uttered out and I felt my heart beat quicken for just a moment.

"R-right," I said, out of breath. He stood, arms crossed behind his head and looking so relaxed. 'Handsome...' "Well, I'd better get to class, be careful okay?" He said, giving me one last smile before walking off into the school building." I remained quiet, only turning to watch him enter.

"Oh you might wanna do that too! The bell did just ring." He said without looking behind him. I flinched, sweat rolling down my forehead. 'Oh, goddesses!' I squeaked, running into the school, not too far behind from the boy that helped me.

* * *

~x~x~x~

"Elizabeth Townes. Grade level ten, am I correct?" The counselor asked as I stood in front of her desk. "Yes, Ma'am." I watched as she shuffled through folders before pulling out two sheets of paper. "Here you go, the first paper is your class schedule along with your locker combination, and the other is a list full of clubs you could join." The counselor explained carefully, afraid I'd misunderstand something. "But remember, you're only allowed to join three clubs per semester! Got it?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" I said cheerily before grabbing the papers from her. I left the office, studying my schedule to find my first class. "Room 202...Algebra II...where could it be?" I asked myself as I walked the halls looking at door numbers.

My eyes widened a bit as they landed on the numbers, 202. "I found it!" I cheered before picking up my pace. I walked in the large classroom eyeing it. Students either sat in their seats or on tables and talked without care. I looked for the teacher but wasn't able to find him. 'He must not be here yet.' I thought to myself before smiling softly. 'Which means he can't mark me late!'

I stood awkwardly in the front, unsure of where to go or what to do. 'Do I try to find a seat? How will I be able to? Everyone is hardly in their own.'

"Check out the fresh meat." A voice said, rather seductively. I turned to my right to see a guy with spiky silver hair and red beaded eyes, staring at me hungrily. He growled at me and winked. I shivered and my cheeks flamed up. I quickly looked away and my blush deepened as I heard him laugh.

"Ban! Knock it off!" A girl's voice chastised the boy. I stared at my shoes and felt a small tap on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, please excuse him." The girl said. I turned around to find a short girl with short blonde hair, much like the boy that saved me earlier today, and honey colored eyes. She stood with her arms held behind her and a small smile on her face. "He gets rowdy sometimes." She said before sticking her hand out for me to shake. "My name is Elaine, you must be new here!" She introduced herself, her smile only growing.

I couldn't help but feel at ease. It was as if she had a calming aura surrounding her. "Y-yes I am. My name is Elizabeth, it is a pleasure meeting you Elaine-chan." I shook her hand. "Say, how about you sit next to me? I can promise you I won't allow Ban to bother you anymore." She swore, her hand placed on her heart.

"Alright!" I grinned, following to where she sat. 'She walks so gracefully as if her feet never touch the ground.' I thought to myself as I walked behind the small girl in front of me. 'It's like she floats.'

Elaine sat down in the second row near the middle. The boy named Ban sat on the left her, his eyes never leaving me as I walked to sit on the right of Elaine. "Oh hoh! I see you've come to get a taste of me-OUCH!" Ban yelled as he held his nose, the same place where Elaine punched him in.

"Knock it off Ban! You're gonna scare her away!" Elaine chastised once again before taking a deep breath. "Again, you have to excuse him." "It's fine, I can get used to it." I lied, brushing a strand of hair behind my cheek.

The teacher came in moments later, introducing himself to everyone. He then wrote a couple of problems on the board and stood off to the side, allowing us to see what we can do with them.

Everyone groaned but I proceeded to work, finding the problems rather easy. Thanks to the math class at the private academy, I was able to understand the problem well. I made sure when I wasn't in other classes, I studied the problems and went over my notes daily. I was safe to say I passed the class with a ninety-nine.

I placed my pencil down, finished with the problems and waited patiently. I heard another pencil being placed down; I looked and found Elaine waiting patiently with me. "You're finished too?" I whispered and she nodded her head. "But, I'm not so confident..." She said sheepishly and it only warmed my heart. Elaine-chan was too cute! Her size made her adorable.

The teacher called time and began asking people to come up and write their answers on the board. After no one rose their hands, he called names mine being one of them. "You got this Elizabeth-chan!" Elaine cheered behind me as I walked up to the board.

I looked up at the problem before taking a deep breath. I grabbed the chalk-stick and quickly wrote my answer down for number five along with the work before retreating back to my seat. After about five minutes, the rest of the people at the board retracted back to their own and the teacher took over.

"Alright, let's check these answers!" He said as he looked over each one. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong..." He trailed off as he looked at mine. "Outstanding! Who did this problem?" He asked as he looked around the classroom.

I nervously rose my hand, eyes glued to my paper. "I-I did, sir."

Whispers began to form as the teacher eyed the problem. "Amazing work Elizabeth!" He congratulated, leaving me a nervous wreck. A guy scoffed, "Fucking nerd." He mumbled behind me. I froze up, 'Nerd? Is that what I am?' I looked at my hands before clenching the hem of my skirt.

Elaine must've noticed me being weird and asked, "Are you alright?"

The boy named Ban seemed to notice too. I felt his stare lingering into my side before looking away. I coughed before forcing a smile on my face. "I'm fine, thank you."

Elaine eyed me before looking away and back at the teacher. The bell rung a couple of minutes later, indicating that class had ended. People left out quickly. I began packing my things as I heard Elaine talk. "What's your next class?" "I believe it is science," I answered, swinging my bag onto my back. "Perfect! I have science too!"

"We can walk to class together!" She cheered and I giggled softly. She took my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. For such a small girl, she had a lot of strength.

"So Elizabeth-chan...where did you used to go to school?" Elaine asked me as we walked the halls, hand in hand. I hesitated before delivering the answer I had studied for the question. "I was homeschooled," I said smoothly, surprising myself.

"Really? I've always wondered what it was like." Elain said as she looked up at me, her eyes full of wonder. "W-well, it's like school. But at home... You get assigned work and you're able to turn it in at any time. It's pretty nice..." I trailed off, the lie thickening in my chest.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Elaine cheesed and I giggled. We reached our next class, this time choosing a small table that only had two seats available. Elaine and I were able to talk and get to know each other on a deeper note. Turns out she has an older brother that goes to school here. His name being Harlequin but he goes by King. She told me about her crush on Ban and I found it the cutest thing!

"Awe Elaine-chan! You and Ban-kun would be so cute together!" I gushed and Elaine shushed me. "Keep it down Ellie-chan!"

My heart fluttered at the nickname and brought warmth to it. She saw my reaction and rose an eyebrow. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked and I shook my head no. As me and Elaine laughed together, I couldn't help but feel an uncontrollable feeling of happiness. Her aura radiated off of her, making me feel so at ease. My heart swelled at the idea of us being close-being friends.

After our third class (which ended up being History), the two of us headed to lunch. Both of us packed lunch so there was no need for us to wait inside the cafeteria. She brought me outside to a secluded area where a medium sized table sat underneath a very large tree with white flowers adorning it. It was peaceful, no one sat in the area so it was just us two. "Isn't it beautiful Ellie-chan?" She whispered as she gazed up at the tree. "Yes, indeed it is." I agreed, sitting down at the table.

She sat down on the other side and sighed. "I can't help but feel so...connected with nature. I just have to be outside, no matter where and what time of day it is. It's like a calling..." She said almost breathlessly as a white flower fell into her hand.

I admired her, 'This probably explains her calming aura...her being in one with the earth. As if they were tied to each other by a string.' I thought before taking out my lunch. "Nature truly is a beautiful thing." I agreed, unwrapping my veggie wrap and biting into it.

"So have you seen any cute boys yet?"

The question almost made me choke, causing Elaine to get worried. I then calmed myself before responding. "I-I'm sorry?" 

"You know! Cute guys! Someone that made your heartbeat quicken and cause your cheeks to flush!" She urged, leaning over the table. "There has to be someone..."

My mind drifted back to the blonde-haired boy that saved me earlier. My cheeks flamed, causing Elaine to giggle. "I knew it, there is someone!"

"Elaine!"

Elaine's eyes looked behind her, only to widen in surprise. "Big brother!" She said happily before jumping out of her seat. A boy, about the same height as Elaine, engulfed her in a hug. He had a small smile on his face as Elaine squeezed him to her. He had orange-colored hair and tanned skin. His uniform shirt was neatly buttoned and his tie tied well. He had the arms of the shirt rolled up like cuffs.

I could only assume this was Elaine's older brother and watched as the moment between the two. Due to King being in the 11th grade and apart of a club, he barely spent time with Elaine at home, she recalled Elaine explaining. Which is why anytime she sees him during or after the school day, she reacts like this.

"Come on Harlequin, you have to meet my new friend!" Elaine said, tugging him to where I sat at the table. King laughed a bit before his eyes met mine. He studied my face, his eyebrows furrowing. 'So this must be the girl captain was talking about...' King thought as he looked over Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Harlequin, but you go as King-kun yes?" I asked and watched his face flush. "W-Ho-" "I already told her." Elaine giggled. "Meet Elizabeth-chan." I waved timidly and he repeated the same. "Did you come to eat with us?"

"No, I just came to check up on you. I gotta head back in for my club's meeting." King yawned. Elaine rolled her eyes and pouted, "But I'll be able to come home right after school today." He said and her pout dropped into a smile.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you Elizabeth-chan. I'll see you at home Elain." He said and patted her head. He gave me one last look before walking off and leaving the very secluded area. Elaine and I proceeded to eat our lunch, cracking jokes and learning more about each other before the bell rung once again.

"Aw, today has been so much fun with you Ellie-chan," Elaine said as she slid on her bag. Our last classes were different, her's being an ELA class and mine being Gym. "Same for me, Elaine-chan," I said as I stood to my feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" She said as she gave me a small hug before walking off. "Bye Elaine!" I waved before walking off in a different direction.

* * *

~x~x~x~

I walked into the very large and clean Gymnasium and stared at it in awe. The bleachers were a bright green and were polished while the hard-word flooring twinkled in the sunlight. The walls were decorated with green and black paint. "Wow..." I said, truly amazed. It was impressive.

Students rested on the bleachers, their uniforms gone and replaced with athletic ones. "Hey, newbie!" A manly voice called from behind me. I turned around and jumped at the extremely tall man behind me. He wore a green t-shirt with grey sweats. A whistle hung around his neck as he lowered his head down to me. "You're Elizabeth right?" He questioned. I nodded my head yes quickly and watched as he leaned back and crossed his hands over his chest. "Good, here's your gym clothes. Go get changed." He said, tossing the clothes to me before walking off.

"What the hell are ya'll sittin' around for? Get your asses up and start running!" He yelled at the students that were sitting down. Each of them jumped and began running laps around the gym. I headed to the girl's locker room, getting changed quickly and leaving my things in a locker. I bumped into a girl on the way out, quickly apologizing. "Watch where you're heading newbie!" She yelled at me, before exiting out of the locker room. I swallowed back my tears before leaving out as well.

'Why is everyone here so mean?' I wondered as I joined in with the rest of the students in running. 'Wait...is that...' I thought as my eyes landed on Ban, Elaine's crush. He was standing off on the side, leaning against the wall. The coach saw this and began making his way over to curse him.

'Wow, Ban-kun sure is a rebel...' I thought as I watched the coach yell at him. Ban-kun only remained against the wall, unbothered by the man's words. Our eyes met for a moment, his stare was longer than my own. I blushed, being caught, and looked away.

'Hmmm...' Ban thought as he eyed the silver-haired princess and watched her run along with the others. "Are you listening to me brat?" The coach said into his ear. "Yeah, I heard ya old man," Ban responded, getting off the wall and headed to join the rest of his class in the run.

"Damn kids..." The coach mumbled before walking off.

...

After a greatly long and rough class, it had eventually ended. The coach dismissed off to the locker room once the bell rung. I peeled off the now sweaty gym uniform before placing it in my bag and headed to shower. I rinsed myself rather quickly, not wanting to be the last one to leave. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to the locker I had placed my things in earlier. I stepped out of the towel and threw on my school uniform before grabbing my things and exiting.

I walked out of the gym and headed to the front of the school, enjoying the summer rays against my skin.

"Woo, how I love new girls." 

A voice whooped behind me. I only began walking faster, not wanting to be targeted once again. A person blocked my way, standing in front of me. "What's the rush sweetheart? I just wanted to introduce myself." The guy said, his voice deep. I looked up and took note of his silver hair. He had black eyes that were blank and tan skin. "What's your name, lovely~?" He asked, brushing my cheek.

I gulped and nervously backed away. "I-I'm not interested." The guy kissed his teeth, walking closer to where I was backing up to. "You're not interested? Why's that..." His voice trailed off as I felt his stare lower at me. "Cause I'm definitely interested in you..." His tone dropped yet another pitch, causing me to flinch.

"Hey!"

I peeked an eye open to catch a whip of blonde hair before I was shoved on the ground. I winced at the pain my bottom felt before getting a better view of what was happening before me. My heart fluttered as I saw him. The same guy from earlier. He was here again, but this time standing on top of the much taller and probably older guy.

"I hate seeing innocent girls getting cornered or picked on, so watch yourself okay?" The boy's voice declared. The guy underneath only rolled his eyes before shoving him off. He then stood up and smirked. "I'm sorry, is she you're girlfriend?" My cheeks grew pink at the question. 'G-girlfriend?'

"I should've known, a hot babe like her had to be taken." The guy sighed before giving me one last look. "I'll catch you later, lovely~." He winked before walking off. The boy brushed himself off before looking at me. "Geez, this just keeps happenin' huh?" He said, a grin appearing on his cheeks. My heart tugged and I looked away quickly. "Thank you, once again," I said shyly. "It's no problem at all. I don't mind saving you." He said cooly before reaching his hand out for me to grab.

I gladly accepted it, brushing the hair from my face. "Say, how was your first day?" He asked.

'H-he wants to have a conversation with me...' I thought as I stared into his eyes. "I-oh, it was alright. I made a friend..." I trailed off apprehensively. "Oh, that's good!" He said a small grin on his face. He had placed his arms behind his head again and rested. "My day was pretty boring, the only reason I came was because it was the first day."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear..."

"Ah, it's no biggie. I got to meet a cutie today so that's a win." My cheeks only grew redder. "Although, the only time I got to see her was when I was saving her. Kinda odd, isn't it?" He snickered as he watched my cheeks burn. "I-I..." 

"Welp, see ya tomorrow cutie!" He cooed before walking off once more.

I placed my hand against my chest, my eyes widening at how fast my heartbeat had gotten. I then remembered Elaine's words, _'Someone that makes your heartbeat quicken and cheeks burn...' _I hummed in response, a small smile on my face. I headed home with a dazed look and a certain blonde-haired boy on my mind.

* * *

~x~x~x~

"Welcome back from school, Princess Elizabeth!" Evelyn said as she entered my bedroom. "Thank you Evelyn." I smiled as I looked up from my homework. "Do tell me how you're day was." She said as she entered fully and waited.

I explained to her to a different atmosphere, the people there, Elaine and her brother King along with Ban. I did leave out the small comments people made about me and the blonde-haired boy that managed to save me. Twice.

"Wow, you're day sounded pretty eventful. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said, a loving smile on her face. I only agreed, I did have a pretty good day. "Well, I wanted to let you know that dinner would be ready soon." She said before leaving.

Once she was gone, I sighed out. Today had been truly fun, and I hoped that me and the blonde-haired boy would get closer. I continued my homework with a faint smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Someone in Need

I appreciate your reviews!

* * *

~x~x~x~

Chapter Two: Helping Someone in Need

I woke up the next day, feeling more energized than ever. I was even up before Evelyn could peek her head inside. I jumped in the shower, a soft smile on my face. 'Alright Elizabeth, today is going to be a beautiful day!' I reassured myself as I relished in the warm water. I hope I'll be able to meet new people today. I didn't mind Elaine being my only friend, but I knew she needed space sometimes. I'm sure she has other friends to talk to.

Once I was doing showering, I wrapped myself in my towel and brushed my teeth. I styled my hair for the day before walking into my bedroom meeting Evelyn standing to the side of my bed. "Good morning Evelyn!"

"Good morning, Princess. I see you've slept well." She said smiling. "Yes, I did indeed. It seems I have awakened before you could wake me." I smirked, grabbing underwear from my dresser. I quickly slipped them on after drying myself. "I see, that's good. I'm glad you're awake. You'll be able to eat breakfast." Evelyn said before bowing and exiting my room.

I dressed in the plain uniform, adding my stocking, headband, and necktie to it. I then grabbed my bag and headed down the steps. 'Last time I checked, it had to be 7:15. Which means I have more than enough time to eat and walk to school...' I thought as I headed to the dining room. There I saw my father and sisters eating.

"Good morning everyone!" I cheered happily, taking my seat next to Veronica. "Good morning," Magaret responded, her long and wavy indigo hair moved along with her. Her hazel eyes were bright and shining. My eyes shifted to Veronica who sat and picked at her food. Her hair was cut short and was a bright violet color. Elizabeth always thought the color fit Veronica's personality-different but beautiful. It complimented her skin well too.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. How is school going so far?" My father asked from the far end of the table. "They're not giving you a hard time are they?"

Magaret's eyes filled with worry as she waited for my answer. I remained solid; even though the words some of the students used to describe me yesterday were pretty rude, I didn't let it affect me. This was my only freedom, my own path that I decided to go on.

"No, I'm doing perfectly fine. I even made a friend, her name is Elaine." I said, a slight smirk drawing on my face. Father believes that I won't do well in a normal school but I'll show him wrong.

"Elaine...oh! I've seen her around the school before! She's normally with Ban." Veronica jumped in, then drew back into her seat with her eyebrows furrowing. "But wait, isn't Ban apart of-"

I watched Margaret's hand cover Veronica's mouth and Veronica squeal. "That's lovely Elizabeth," Magaret replied, a small smile on her face. "I hope we all are able to meet her soon,"

"Uh sure..." I said, lightly disturbed. I glanced at the clock and shrieked. "I have to leave now! I don't want to be late!" I dashed from the table, ignoring the voices behind me and began a light jog down the castle's stairs. I then started on my walk to Liones Prep.

Meanwhile at the Castle...

Margaret watched her youngest sister leave before yelping. "Veronica!" She cried as she snatched her hand away and examined it. A clear while string of saliva dripped from the center of her palm as Veronica giggled in her seat. "You deserve it, after all, I don't know why you cut me off-OUCH!" Veronica yelled and grabbed her leg.

Magaret sat still, her small smile back on her face as she began eating her food once again. "Cutting you off about what, dearest sister?"

Veronica growled. "Is there...something I need to know?" Bartra asked curiously, watching his daughters bicker back and forth.

"No!" "Yes!" Both sisters shouted at the same time before snapping their heads at eachother. Their stares grew deathly as they eyed eachother.

"Veronica, do not say a word. At all." Margaret mumbled lowly. "And why should I keep my mouth shut huh? How's it gonna benefit me?" Veronica questioned, a smirk adorning her face.

"It's for Elizabeth's sake," Magaret whispered and Veronica only stared at her sister. She then sighed in defeat and looked at her father who was still watching them with high curiosity. "No father, there's nothing going on." She said.

Magaret smiled, feeling the relief wash in her chest.

Liones Prep...

I was currently in her first class of the day, which had happened to be a dance class. I was rather excited about the class and surprised that my father requested it for my schedule. Nonetheless, she was eager and ready to begin.

I dropped my bag into a locker before slipping into the dance class' uniform, a leotard with pink tights and ballet slippers. I then wrapped my hair into a bun effortlessly and headed into the large dance studio.

The glass mirrors were spotless and glistened underneath the illuminated lighting. The floors were a shiny hardwood and it was as if you could see your own reflection in them. A couple of students stood at the barre's that were hung against the wall while others conversed in the middle.

I lingered in the middle of the studio before walking to a barre that no one stood at and began to stretch. In my free time at my old private school, I would drop into ballet classes and take them. I soon fell in love with it and began going to it regularly.

A woman that was dressed in leggings, a t-shirt, and ballet slippers walked into the room. All of the students rushed to the barre and took place in first position. I did as well, not wanting to upset the teacher.

"Good morning class. I am your ballet teacher, Ms. Ruhaknofv. Now before we begin I have a couple of rules I would like to address for my class. No talking without permission, no gum-chewing, no disrespect for me..."

"Hey..."

I turned my head around to find the person who whispered to me. It was a girl with dark brown eyes and chocolate covered hair. She stood an inch or two taller than me and she was beautiful. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth.." I said shyly, hoping not to get caught. The teacher seemed very serious. "That's so pretty!" The girl whisper gushed. "My name is Diane, nice to meet you Elizabeth!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Diane-chan!" I cheered back softly before turning back around. "Are we ready class?" Ms. Ruhaknofv asked us. We all responded yes before class began.

We went through barre extremely quickly, Ms. Ruhaknofv had to help Diane through most of it. "I was expecting a normal dance class, not this kinda dancing!" Diane whined as we stood on the side of the dance studio. Ms. Ruhaknofv was eager to teach us a combination and demanded that we'd do it in solo's so she'd be able to see how far we were and what technique we needed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up so hard! I think you were doing great!" I reassured a smile on my face. "Reall? You think so?" Diane asked. "Of course I think so." I giggled. "When I first started off, I wasn't the best but I continued working harder and kept practicing. I eventually got the hang of it." I watched another dancer do the leaps and stumbling on the last one. "Beating yourself up about not doing the step right is not the way to go. Just give it some time and practice and you'll grow the hang of it, I swear it."

Diane stood still, her chest warm and her eyes clouding with tears. No one had ever believed in her when it came to dancing. She had always wanted to as a child but never knew how to properly. Attending dance classes at Liones Prep were rough since no one bothered helping her out or giving her advice-not even the teacher sometimes. To hear this was definitely new and reassuring.

I felt warmth and plush; it was Diane hugging me. It caught me off guard for a moment but I eased into it and squeezed her. "Thank you so much Elizabeth-chan!" Diane sniffled as she let go of me. I smiled, "Of course Diane."

"Next!"

I jumped from the shout and realized it was me that was going next. I took a deep breath before beginning the dance across the floor. It was a small variation but a sweet one. It included a lot of leg holding and strength in the supporting leg-something I lacked in. However, I managed to pull it off. I smiled through the dance as Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Love Changes Everything" played from the stereo.

The lyrics were true-love truly does change everything. It wraps around your mind and takes your focus away from reality and life itself. It brings constant happiness and sometimes even heartbreak. But it truly is what the world needs. Throughout the dance, I felt my pace quicken and my energy increase and I was able to land jumps and leaps without a breeze.

"Nothing in this world will ever be the same..." The words said as the music only increased. I whipped my head around as I began my fouette turns on my left leg. My turns getting faster and only faster as the song continued on. On the very last one, I extended my leg out into an arabesque before doing a split jump. I heard claps but they were faint, it was as if the music and me dancing were the only things that mattered right now.

"Love, love changes everyone..." That is also very true. It makes people go mad-almost insane. Yet its such a beautiful feeling at the same time. A tush of blonde messy hair surfaced my mind. I gasped and widened my eyes. 'Why am I thinking of him right now?' I asked myself as I prepared for pirouette turns. 'There's no way...I barely know him. I don't even know his name...'

_"Badum, badum"_ I felt my heartbeat quicken. I began turning, allowing my mind to wrap itself in its own thoughts. 'I just met him yesterday, there is absolutely no way.' I continued turning, attempting to distract myself from my ever growing heartbeat.

_"Badum, badum, badum"_

"Nothing in this world will ever be the same!" The song finished and I had finally landed, forgetting that I was turning. I was panting like crazy and felt sweaty but was confused, 'Where am I?' I asked myself. Loud screaming and claps were heard and it broke me from my trance. I then remembered where I was and what I was doing.

"That...was...beautiful!" Ms. Ruhakofvn complimented as she grabbed me by the shoulders. "What is your name?"

"E-Elizabeth," I said, trying to grasp onto air. "Elizabeth, you are truly a star!" I blushed, clutching onto my chest. "Thank you, Ms. Ruhakofvn."

The bell rung and students ran out of the studio, me along with them. My class was on the other side of the building and if I wanted to be there on time, I had to get dressed and start walking.

"Elizabeth-chan! That was amazing!" Diane called out as she began dressing beside me. I grinned, still out of breath. "Thank you." I thanked and hurriedly dressed. "What caused you to move like that?"

I stopped and felt the thumps in my heartbeat resurface. Blonde messy hair, a smirk, and emerald eyes surfaced my mind once again. A slight blush crept onto my cheeks. "I-ah, nothing! Just, love dancing!" I said nervously before dropping my sweaty dance clothes into my bag. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Diane-chan! Hope to see you later on today!" I then hurried out of the locker room.

'There was no way, there couldn't be any way possible...' I thought, the blush on my cheeks still there.

* * *

~x~x~x~

* * *

I made it into class and right on time. The minute I walked in, the bell rung. I sighed in relief and looked around the classroom for any empty seats. My eyes landed on one that had another empty seat next to it. I took it, even though it was in the far back I didn't mind at all.

Everyone that was either standing up or talking quieted down and sat in their seats. "Good morning class, I am your English teacher Mr.-"

The door opened, more like slammed. I looked up from my notes to see who it was and felt my heart jump. 'No way...'

The teacher groaned as he eyed the very late student. "Yo!" The boy with ruffled blonde hair and emerald said, waving his hand. "It's only the second day of school, how are you already late?"

"Sorry, I got kinda caught up in math class." He said sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his hair. I smiled softly and then looked around. 'Wait a second, if there are no other seats then is he...'

"Just be on time next time okay? Go take your seat." The teacher sighed out, clearly annoyed. The boy shrugged before eyeing the classroom. His eyes landed on the empty seat next to me and then they landed onto mine. He grinned and began making his way.

'Ohgodessesohgodesses, this is really happening. Am I still sweaty from earlier? Oh dear, I hope not! I knew I should've taken a quick shower after dance this morning!" I cursed myself. The boy had sitten down and dropped his bag by his side. "Hey, nice to see ya again!" He said happily. I blushed deeply. 'He really does remember me,'

"It's nice seeing you too! Although this time is better since you don't have to save me..." I said hesitantly. He snickered before placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah, that would've been cool though." My eyebrows rose as I listened to him talk. "Afterall, I do enjoy saving you." He said, making eye contact. I fumbled and avoided his gaze, putting my focus onto the teacher.

"I'm assigning a paper for you all to write about yourself. Explain your hobbies, likes and dislikes, etcetera. It'll be due by the next class." The teacher assigned before sitting at his desk once again.

"Ugh, English has got to be one of the worst subjects." The boy complained as I pulled out some paper and a pen. "Hmm, well it's not one of the worst but it's not one of the best either," I said, semi-agreeing with him. I began writing on the paper, my name and the date until I felt warmth to the left of me. I nervously looked over to see him moved very close to me and eyeing my paper.

"Huh, so Elizabeth's your name?" "Y-yes..."

"Hmm, Elizabeth..." He tested out. I looked off to the other side, hoping the dark red on my cheeks would fade away. "Well, nice to meet ya Elizabeth!" He cheered. "What's your na-"

"I will have complete silence in this classroom!" The teacher demanded, causing me to flinch and begin my work once again. The boy on my left only scoffed before laying his head down. 'Well, that's great...' I thought as I wrote words on the paper in front of me. 'I was at least hoping to know his name...'

* * *

~x~x~x~

Ever since English class, I haven't seen that boy anywhere. I huffed out and angrily bit into my sandwich. It was currently lunch and I was surprised yet relieved to find Elaine sitting at the table she showed me yesterday.

"Are you okay Ellie-chan?" Elaine's soft voice was full of concern called out for me. I nodded my head, probably way to eagerly. "Yes, I'm fine Elaine-chan."

"Are you sure? You really tore into that sandwich there," She said and giggled. I looked at my sandwich and laughed a bit myself before setting it down. I struggled whether to tell her or not. I mean me and Elaine were friends but I did just meet her yesterday. Yet, she felt so comfortable about telling me about Ban-kun. Maybe I should...

"You don't have to tell me, I understand!" Elaine reassured. "No, no it's not that it's just," I sighed before meeting her eyes. "Do you remember when you asked me if I had liked anyone yet?" I asked, nervously. Her eyes widened a bit but she nodded her head. "Well, there is someone..." I whispered.

Elaine squealed as she began slapping her palms against the table. "Are you serious! That's great Ellie-chan! You have to tell me who it is!" She demanded. "Well, I would but I don't know his name," I whined as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"That's fine! Try describing him to me." Elaine tried. I sighed once again before agreeing. "Well, he's average height. Well not really, he's sort of short. At least an inch shorter than me." Elaine nodded and urged me to go on. "Um, his skin is tanned and he has emerald green colored eyes. Along with messy and unruled blonde hair." I described.

Elaine furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. I watched her think and her eyes widen. "Elizabeth! You have a crush on-"

"The captain?" Ban's deep-voiced boomed in, startling the both of us. I jumped and pressed my hand over my chest. "B-Ban!" Elaine's voice squeaked as she noticed his presence. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you two~," He said, smirking before taking a seat at the table.

"It-it's fine, Ban-kun." 'How long has he been there?' I thought, hoping he didn't hear anything.

"You can't just go listening on our conversations like that Ban! We were talking about something _really_ personal." Elaine scolded Ban, a faint blush on her cheeks. "What, how Elizabeth has a crush on the captain?" He asked, his smirk deepening as he watched my blush deepen. 'So he did hear, this is wonderful...'

"Ban!" Elaine yelped then looking at me with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry Elizabeth, I'll make sure he keeps this a secret."

Ban scoffed before staring at me. "Yeah, yeah. I'll keep your little crush a secret." I let out a breath. "Well, do either of you know his name?" I asked nervously.

"Sure do! His name is Meliodas!" Elaine cheered as Ban continued to study me with a smirk. "Meli-odas?" I whispered out, a small smile growing on my face. It's rather an odd name but it somehow fits him perfectly. "How adorable~" Ban sing-songed as I heard Elaine slap his shoulder and chastise him once again.

'So this is the person that has been saving me all this time. Sir Meliodas...' I thought as I stared off into the distance.

* * *

~x~x~x~

The school day had finally ended and I was currently at my locker, packing my things. The day was overall enjoyable. I was able to express my inner feelings in ballet class today and met another new friend perhaps?

I began walking down the hall that led to the back entrance of the school to head on home. I passed by a hallway but heard voices. 'Why does one of them sound familiar?' I thought as I stood there. I walked slowly in, cursing myself for being so nosy. But I just needed to know...

As I grew closer and closer to the voices, they began to sound more defined. "Hey nerd, didn't I tell ya to do my homework? Now I'm failing a class because of you!" A deep voice said. "Well, it isn't my fault that you suck so bad. How about you try paying attention more in class than how many girls you've banged in one night?" A softer, more gentle voice yelled at the other. There was silence for a moment before a large slam. My eyes widened in fear and I peered over one of the lockers to see the seen. "Oh dear goddesses no," I whispered to myself as my eyes got wider.

It was a young boy with bright pink hair and pale skin. He wore glasses and was slammed against the lockers by the same guy from yesterday! "That asshole..." I whispered angrily as I watched his hold tighten around the boy's neck.

"I see you've gotten some balls fairy boy, but that doesn't mean you can just stand up to me like that," Estarossa said darkly as a smirk formed on his face. His hold on King's neck got tighter as King scratched his hands against Estarossa's. "You better be careful kid, words like that can get you killed."

My hands tightened into fists as I stood against the lockers. 'I can't just stand here and watch this happen, I have to do something!' I thought as I felt my heart beat quicken. My legs were moving before I could even react.

"H-Hey!" I shouted out as I once I was near the two of them. Estarossa cut his eyes at me before they slanted. An almost demonic grin grazed his face as he dropped the poor boy he was holding by the neck. "Well well well, if it isn't my little lover~," He said as he walked to where I was standing. "I knew you couldn't get enough of me." He whispered into my eyes. I mustered up enough strength and pushed him back, causing a little space between us.

"I told you, I'm not into you!" I yelled and then pointed my finger. "You have no right picking on people like that!"

"Oh hoh hoh! You know, I just love seeing you fired up like this~" Estarossa said before grabbing onto my hips and pulling me into his large chest. "How about we'll make a deal, I'll let him go if you let me have you~" His voice sent shivers into my ear and I struggled to free myself from his hold. "Let me go!" I cried out, trying to break free. Where were the teachers during this time? Does anyone not come down this hallway?

"Estarossa!" A voice shouted from the opposite end of the hallway. I turned to see Meliodas along with Ban-kun charging towards us. I smiled, relieved that he was here to save me once again. "I thought I told you to keep your hands away from her." Sir Meliodas said, his voice deepening as he glared at the older man. "Oh, my apologies. I just couldn't help myself...like right now..." "Ah!" I squeaked as I felt a pair of hands grope my chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes from the embarrassment, 'Was this really happening?'

Estarossa's deep laugh was cut off by the sound of Meliodas' fist connecting to his face. I was suddenly freed and I collapsed onto the ground. I looked up after feeling a hand on my shoulder to find Ban looking at me. His face was emotionless but I could see the worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded my head. "I'm fine. Is..." I looked to over where the boy was pushed and found him standing, watching the fight.

I stood up quickly, dusting myself off and walking to where he was. "Hey, are you okay?" I questioned, studying where his neck was bruised. He looked at me, his face completely blank. "I am fine," I stared at his neck a little long, concerned about the markings. "Are you sure? He kind of left a bruise..." I mumbled.

"Damn asshole..." I heard Ban mumble from behind me. The boy rubbed his neck and then shrugged. "I am not in pain, I'm alright,"

"Thank you for jumping in. I do not know who you are and I am sure you do not know who I am, but I am grateful." He said and bowed. "It's no problem at all," I said, shaking my hands nervously. "I really didn't do anything at all! I just couldn't walk past without saying anything. I also hate seeing people hurt..." It was true, violence was never my thing and I didn't enjoy it all.

"Looks like I had to swoop in to save you once again Elizabeth." Sir Meliodas' voice caused me to flinch and turn around. "You might as well call me your knight in shining armor now." He cheesed as his hands were behind his head.

I turned away shyly, "Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

Meliodas flinched as he heard his name leave Elizabeth's mouth. He then relaxed, a small smirk forming on his face. "Of course!"

Ban looked at the two knowingly before smirking, "C'mon Gowther, let's get on shall we~?" He said and pulled the pink-haired boy away. "Goodbye," Gowther said as he walked off with Ban, the two disappearings.

Elizabeth watched them walk off before looking at Meliodas. "I see you met Ban and Gowther."

"Y-yes, I met Ban-kun on my first day along with Elaine. And then I met the boy, Gowther, just now." I explained, not really sure why I decided to tell him. He nodded his head in understanding. "That's great, it's good to hear you're making a lot of friends here."

"I didn't want you to be outcasted, especially after our first meeting..." He trailed off. I rose my eyebrows, "Y-you..."

"So, what's up with the honorifics?" He asked, leaving the topic as it was and changing it. I blinked and looked away. "O-oh. Well, I, um..." I squirmed a bit as I tried to find the right words.

He watched me for a moment and laughed lightly. "I mean, I don't mind it. It just threw me off a bit." He admitted. "I just felt as if it was needed..." I said shyly as I stared at the ground. I felt his eyes glued on to me as I continued to speak.

"Every time we seem to meet, it's with you saving me. And you always come in the right time too, so I just felt like it was...right." I confessed and squirmed underneath his gaze. I was hoping I didn't sound too weird or too bold. But the title was needed, he needed to know he was different from others to me.

"Hmmm, alright." He finally spoke up, "I'll accept it, for now." He teased. The silence drew upon us as we stood in the hall. "Hey," His soft voice gathered my attention.

"What Gowther said earlier, about you stepping in, thank you for that." He said. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. "He was right, neither of you knew eachother but you felt confident enough to step in and say something...you're one heck of a girl for that Elizabeth."

"Most people would have kept on walking or went the other way but you jumped in for a complete stranger...you're heart is good and filled with a passion I don't see too often around here." He continued on, his eyes sparkling. "And don't say you didn't do much because you did. You jumped in, you stopped him. That...prick."

I felt my heart well and clasped my hands against my chest. "Sir Meliodas..." I said softly. He only grinned and turned to his left to begin walking off. "I'll see ya around Elizabeth!" He called out. I watched him leave, waving and yelling my own goodbyes before leaving out of the school building.

Once I had gotten home, I collapsed onto my bed. The words Meliodas had said replayed on my mind, causing my insides to go crazy. It's only been two days of school and I was crushing this hard on a boy. I turned onto my back and sighed out dreamily. 'But this is what I always wanted to experience, this feeling I feel right now,' I thought as I stared at my ceiling, thoughts of Sir Meliodas in my head.

I didn't even do homework that night, I couldn't focus. It was like he was all I could think about...

* * *

~x~x~x~

thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the other one. I'm trying to work on an updating schedule but for right now, expect an update every sunday.


	3. Chapter 3: An Outing

I am so so sorry for not updating lately. Last week were my finals and I had a lot of things going on at home. But every thing's squared away and I'm on summer vacay so I should be updating regularly now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Outing

After a week at Liones Prep, I guess you could say I was fitting in naturally. What was weird is that the people that used to be rude to me became nicer! In fact, a lot more people began talking to me more. It was alarming at first and I had thought well maybe somebody told everyone who I was? But nobody seemed to really know.

I wasn't complaining, however! It made me happy. "Hey, Elizabeth!" One of the girls from my science class said to me. I waved back with a smile and continued walking to lunch. On certain days, like Tuesday's or Friday's, Diane would join me and Elaine at our table for lunch. It made the lunch period even more fun.

"Ellie-chan!" Elaine's voice yelled from our table. "Hi Elaine-chan, Diane-chan!" I chirped, sitting down at the table with my things. "How was your English class today Elizabeth-chan?" Diane asked curiously.

"Oh!" I remembered hardly learning anything during the period, Sir Meliodas had kept me laughing throughout it. "It was pretty boring," I laughed nervously, unwrapping my sandwich.

"Really? I knew Okato-san was a boring teacher but I heard that he tried to keep the class entertaining..." Elaine trailed off before shrugging. "Ah, it doesn't matter! So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

'Oh, it sure is Friday.' I thought and remained quiet. "I don't know, I don't have anything planned..." Elaine sighed before turning the question back to Diane. "Do you have anything going on?"

"Mhm! I'm hanging out at one of my club members house on Saturday." Diane explained as she munched on her pot pie. "It's like a gathering we do on every Saturday. We bring food, drinks, and basically, chill and have fun."

"Uwah! That sounds entertaining," Elaine said before turning to face me, "What about you Ellie-chan?"

I swallowed down a piece of my sandwich before speaking, "What about me?"

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" "Oh, um no. I do not." I answered truthfully and continued eating my sandwich. "Say, do you guys wanna come with me tomorrow?" Diane asked, "I don't know Diane-chan, are we allowed to come?"

"Of course! It's not like it's a meeting or anything! It's just us hanging out. You guys can totally come." Diane reassured. "Besides, I want you guys to meet my friends!"

Elaine looked over at me questioningly. I sighed, looking off to the side. The idea sounded fun but I wasn't sure if father would allow me to go. "I don't know Diane-chan...We don't want to get you in trouble."

"If I knew it would get me in trouble, I wouldn't have invited you guys to come! So please!" Diane pleaded. "Okay!" Elaine agreed giggling, "We'll go!"

I opened my mouth but shut it after watching the two of them clap hands together, cheering. "Should we bring anything?" I asked nervously. It would be my first time going to a friend's home for a hangout. "Nope! Just bring yourselves!" Diane responded with a grin.

I nodded my head and continued the lunch period laughing with the two girls.

* * *

~x~x~x~

I was currently in the locker rooms, changing into my gym clothes. The day had gone by rather quickly and I was pleased. Even though the week had been amazing, the amount of work the teachers managed to pile on us was exhausting. I was ready to head home and take a nap.

Once I was done getting dressed, I headed out and into the bleachers to take a seat. The coach normally arrived late to class so everyone chilled about.

"Hey, Elizabeth~" I turned around to find Ban laying on his side. "Hi Ban-kun, how are you today?" I asked politely. "Ah, I'm feeling pretty crappy-the usual." He described and I nodded my head. "I see you and the Cap'n are pretty close..."

His eyebrow rose as a light blush dusted onto my cheeks. "Closer than it seems huh?" "I have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Sir Meliodas have only spoken a couple of times." I explained rather quickly.

"Oh right, I forgot. You only get to see him when he's saving you." He said closing his eyes. It still didn't remove the smirk from his face. "Like your knight in shining armor huh?"

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and turned the other way. Thinking darkly, I turned around to face him with my own smirk. "Isn't it the same way Elaine-chan sees you?" I asked, my voice quieter. His eyes popped open at the mention of the small short girl. "Whadya talkin' about?"

"You know what I mean Ban, you know if Elaine-chan was ever in trouble you would step in to help without missing a beat," I spoke and watched his face flush before he whipped it to face the other direction. "And so what? What about it?"

"Oh nothing," I teased, turning around in my seat. "Whatcha mean nothin'!? You clearly meant something!" Ban said as he shook my shoulder around to face him.

"I truly meant nothing," I smirked and turned around once again. I heard him curse and groan but I continued to face the front. The gym teacher came back out shouting for us to get off our asses and begin running laps around the gym court.

I groaned internally but respectfully got up, walked down the bleachers, and entered a light jog. This time I had kept a steady enough pace and managed to keep up with the rest of my classmates.

* * *

~x~x~x~

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late!" Diane said as she entered the room. "It's fine Diane, no worries," King said, a blush on his cheek as he met his crush at the doorway.

"That's not what you were saying a couple of minutes ago!" Ban teased as he eyed the two. "Shut it Ban!"

"If I do recall, you were say-mmph." Gowther's mouth was covered by King's hand. "I said, shut it!"

"Can you three manage to not fight?" Meliodas said, jumping in. He was sitting near the window, searching for a certain silver-haired girl. Only having one class with her was a pain and they hardly ran into each other during school. "I agree," A senior whose name was Merlin appeared from the shadow. She had short black hair with golden colored eyes. She wore a light smirk on her face as she stood with her arms crossed. "We need to make sure our plans for Saturday are solidified."

"Is everyone going to make it?" She asked. "I'll be there," Ban said lazily, completely bored. He'd rather be listening to Elaine talk about her day, he wouldn't listen though. He'd be too wrapped up in his thoughts of how adorable she is.

"Yes," King said, bored as well. He wasn't sure why this meeting was necessary. "I'll be there as well!" Diane said, "I also invited some friends to come along with us!"

Everyone stared at the girl when she finished her sentence. "What?" She asked curiously. "This meeting is supposed to be for us only Diane, you don't see us inviting our own separate friend groups," Merlin explained.

"B-but they're really nice! And they didn't have any plans for tomorrow so I already told them to come." Diane began to pout. "N-no! It's fine really," King jumped in. Merlin tsked as Ban giggled. "Jumping in for you're girlfriend I see~"

Meliodas sat by the window sill but listened to the rather amusing conversation. King ignored Ban's comment as he asked Diane, "Who did you invite?"

"This really short and cute girl whose name is Elaine-" Sputtering noises were heard from Ban as he choked on a bit of his drink. Meliodas snickered to himself at the reaction. "Well, Ban looks like a cat got ya tongue." He said through his laughs as Ban wiped his mouth with a dark look. Merlin's eyebrows rose, "Who else Diane?"

"I also invited this girl I met in my dance class a couple of days ago! She's really sweet and pretty and a really good dancer!" Diane gushed, "Another reason I invited her was that she's still new to the school...and I wanted her to feel more comfortable."

'New to the school...' Meliodas' eyes widened as he listened to Diane's description. King furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait are you talking about-"

"Her name's Elizabeth!"

Meliodas' head snapped to where Diane was sitting. Ban watched him, a smirk on his face now. "I think the cat got your tongue cap'n." He said before laughing.

"You invited her?" Meliodas asked. "Well yeah. Why?" Diane questioned, sitting with a pout. "Are those the only people?" Merlin asked and Diane responded with a head nod.

"Well, guess we gotta bring more food and drinks!" Meliodas said, his demeanor changing completely. "Hmmm," Ban grumbled as he eyed the captain suspiciously.

"Isn't that her, Captain?" Gowther asked Meliodas as he stood by the window. Meliodas walked to where he was standing and looked out to see the silver-haired girl. "Mhmm.." He hummed and watched as her arms wrapped around a boys neck, bringing him close to hug him. "Oh-hoh-hoh. Looks like you got some competition, Cap'n." Ban teased in the blonde's ear. Meliodas brought up his fist and punched Ban with ease.

He watched Elizabeth and the boy leave the school together, arms linked together. "Hmph," He huffed before turning around and facing his companions. "Tell them to come, Diane!" He said cheerfully.

* * *

~x~x~x~

The day had finally ended and I was trudging down my path to reach home. It had somehow ended up being a long walk, longer than usual. Realizing it may have been how tired I am, I added some pump into my step-enough to get me home.

'I can't wait for tomorrow...' I thought, a small smile on my face. 'I wonder if I should let father know where I'm heading. Ah, I can just say I'm heading to a friend's house for the day.'

'I wonder who all would be there...I wonder if Diane is friends with Sir Meliodas.' A blush appeared as my grin grew larger, 'Maybe then I'd be able to see him outside of school? And spend more time with him?'

'Uwah! Elizabeth pay attention! We have to focus on getting home!' I reminded myself as I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. I eventually arrived home, heading straight into my bedroom once I was there.

I dropped my bag onto the floor and settled on a quick shower to ease my thoughts about tomorrow's events.

...

Once I was done, I dried off and slid into my pajama's. I was brushing my hair into a braid when I was summoned to come downstairs for dinner.

"Good evening, Princess." Evelyn greeted me as always and I returned happily. I ate my food rather quickly and quietly. My sisters and father were wrapped in a conversation that seemed too deep to notice that I wasn't speaking. It was alright though. I did not mind at all.

Once I was done, I set my fork and knife down and stood up. "Oh, Elizabeth? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Father said, gaining my attention. I smiled faintly at him and nodded my head. "I'm almost done with my meal, you can meet me in my room."

I nodded once again before heading up the very long stairs up to my father's room. It wasn't a short walk there to get to mine. It was in a separated hall from the rest of the castle. For what reason? I can not give you.

Once I got there, I slid inside marveling at the size of it. I'm not as close to him as Veronica or Margaret are so I hardly ever have the need to come inside his bedroom. However whenever I do, which happens once in a blue moon, I seem to always be amazed at how large it is. His bed took up at least half of the bedroom, leaving the other half for a dresser and two separate rooms that were the closet and bathroom.

I looked around the small bookshelf my father kept in her, trailing my fingers across the books. I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a photo album and out of pure curiosity, I pulled it out of the shelf.

Realizing I've never seen this book before, I looked at the door to listen for any faint steps and heard none. I then nervously opened it. The first page had multiple images of my dad as a child. I gushed at how small he used to be. There was a girl that appeared in a picture here and there.

Flipping the page, I found more pictures of him but these being him as a teenager almost. I smiled lightly at the images and continued flipping pages.

I then stopped flipping and nearly dropped the book as an image shown. I shakily held the book, looking hard at the image and felt the tears well into my eyes.

"M-mother..." I whispered out, brushing my fingertips against the old picture. It was a picture of her smiling while holding a baby. Her hair was long and straight with small curls at the tips of it. She wore a small yet glimmering tiara on her head. She wore a long blue dress with jewels and beautiful seams.

I took in a sharp breath as I admired her. She was so beautiful...I looked closer at the image and studied the baby a bit more. I then dropped the book this time, feeling more tears fall.

The baby she was holding...had been me. She was holding me...Father had this picture and never showed it to me...

I bent over and picked it up, flipping the image and looking at it once more. We looked so happy together...I sniffled and wiped my tears before looking around once again. I then snatched the picture out of my father's book and placed it into my pocket. It wasn't the best thing to do but it felt...right. This had to have been the only image I have with her with the both of us in it.

I needed to have it.

I then placed the book back in its shelf and waited patiently. I listened to the door open then close slowly. "Elizabeth," My father's voice called out to me. I took a deep breath before turning around to face him. "Yes, father?"

"How is school going so far?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed. I blinked, confused. "It's going rather well. I safely completed my first week and I am at the top of my classes so far." I admitted.

"That's...good." He said and urged me to sit next to him. I sat on the bed before looking at him. "Is everything alright, father?" I felt myself getting concerned. There was something he needed to say but wouldn't say it.

"Yes, there was something...something I needed to talk to you about." He sighed before looking at me. "You've grown to be a beautiful young woman dear, and I'm concerned that no one has come to wed you."

I felt my skin crawl at the topic of the subject. "Father-"

"Let me finish," He cut me off. "Being the youngest Liones princess, I'm surprised you don't have men banging on our doorstep to have your hand. Especially since both Margaret and Veronica have met their suitors."

"They what?" I questioned. "So, since I see you struggling in this area, I've decided to help you. I've found a couple of royal men for you to meet to take your hand." He finished.

I winced, "Father...Don't I have some sort of say in this?" I asked. This had to be some sort of joke! He was marrying me off to a complete stranger and I was only fifteen!

"Well you could, but the task has already been done." He said before standing off and walking to one of his many large windows. I sighed and felt my chest burning. I needed to have a say in this decision. It was my life he was controlling for goddess's sake!

"Father, please. Don't make me do this." I begged, walking over to where he was standing. He had his back turned to me as he gazed out of the window. "Elizabeth, it's already been decided."

"But-"

"There are no buts! The choice has been made!" His voice called out to me. He then turned around, "Why aren't you excited! You're finally going to meet the man you are to marry!"

"I didn't want to meet him this way!" I raised my voice a bit. "I wanted to fall in love in my own time. But you're here rushing me into it! And it's with someone I don't even know!"

"You'll meet him soon! I have the day scheduled to happen this upcoming Sunday." He said broadly. I sweated, "Sunday?" I repeated, nearly falling. "Yes." He then sighed.

"Elizabeth...I know you'll make a perfect queen. So please, just do this." He said to me, rubbing my shoulder. I shuttered, feeling the tears well up once again. I then cleared my throat as I stared at the floor. "Can I, can I go to a friends house tomorrow?"

He paused his rubbing, looking at me confused. "Excuse me?"

"My friend she's," I took a deep breath before continuing, "She's inviting me over to study for an upcoming test. So can I go to her house?" I asked once again.

My father hesitated before speaking, "Well, alright. That's fine." He said before walking off to the window once again. I walked to the bedroom door, about to exit when I heard his words. "I'm doing this because I love you Elizabeth...and I want to see you happy."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I left the bedroom.

The walk back to my own seemed ongoing and as if it would never stop. But once I arrived, I shut my door and climbed into my bed. I hid under the covers before pulling out the picture I had stolen from the photo album.

I stared at it, more tears spilling out of my eyes as I thought how different things would be if my mother were still alive. "I miss you so much..." I whispered and pulled the picture to my lips, kissing it. I then held it close to my chest as I continued to cry; Eventually crying myself to sleep.

* * *

~x~x~x~

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I snapped out of my sleep, jolting in my bed. I groaned groggily, realizing the sudden noises were coming from my alarm clock and I instantly turned it off. I sighed and wiped the dried up tears and crust out of my eyes. I looked at the picture and gave it a longing look before sighing. At least I was getting out of this castle today.

I eased out of my bed and made it easy before heading into the bathroom to do my usual morning routine. After I was done, I walked back out in a towel and searched through my closet. I bit the inside of my cheek as I searched for something to wear.

It would be my first time hanging out with people outside of school and I wanted to look different from the usual uniform I wear at school. I pulled out a short pink top with purple buttons and no sleeves and tossed it on the bed before looking deeper in the closet for bottoms.

I snatched out a short black skirt to go along with it. After trying the clothes on and noticing how pleased I was with it, I slipped on one black stocking and wore the usual mix-matched shoes I wear to school. I brushed my hair, making sure my bang was fully covering my left eye before sighing out. I was ready to go!

I walked down the stairs, greeting the other maids that were already down there cooking breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and took off.

Remembering Diane's instructions, I recalled that me, her, and Elaine were to meet inside the center of the village at the waterfall. Then she'd guide us to her friend's house.

I walked there, waving at the multiple people that would call out a 'Good morning!' Here and there. I had finally arrived and took a seat since I was the first one there. I ate my apple and patiently waited, watching the waterfall.

"Ellie-chan!" A voice called out from my left side. I turned to see Elaine skipping over to me. I grinned and waved back. "Hi, Elaine-chan!" I cheered. She skipped to where I was standing and pulled me in for a hug.

"Elaine-chan you look so cute!" I gushed at her outfit. It was an off the shoulder white dress with long sleeves and a very large bow in the back. It was rather long, to the point where it covered her feet. "Thanks! So do you!"

She took a seat next to me and sighed out. "I don't know why I feel so nervous! It's just meeting new people!"

"I understand completely! I'm nervous myself," I admitted shyly, it was rather silly. It was just a small gathering with people. Why would anyone be nervous?

"Hey, guys!" Diane's voice called out to us. We both sprang out of our seats to greet her with hugs. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Elaine pumped with her small fists in the air. I giggled lightly at her enthusiasm. "I can't wait to meet your friends Diane."

"Really?" She asked as we started to walk, "They seem to know a bit about you guys." "I hope it's all good things..." I sighed out. "Of course!"

"They were excited that you guys were coming today too!"

"That's a relief..." Elaine mumbled lightly. "You look really pretty, by the way, Diane-chan!" Elaine complimented.

"You think so?" Diane smiled softly as she twirled one of her pigtails around her fingers. She was wearing a pink fitted dress with white buttons going down the middle of it. "Yeah, I agree. I really love your dress."

"Aw, thank you, guys." Diane blushed and the continued to walk with us following behind her. We continued laughing and talking as we walked outside of the village and onto a large grassy meadow.

As we walked down it, I grew quiet and began to wonder where exactly we were heading. "Hmm, Diane-chan..." I called out, interrupting the joyful conversation her and Elaine were sharing.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over at me questionably. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh!" Diane remembered, "We usually hold these meetings at my friend's tavern." She explained. "Your friend has a tavern?" Eliane said surprised and Diane shrugged. "Well yeah,"

"It's pretty convenient too since none of our parents were cool with us having the meeting at our place." I nodded my head in understanding. I looked ahead of us and found a small building. "See it over there?" Diane pointed out.

"Ohh," Elaine hummed as we walked closer and closer to it. Diane abruptly stopped, causing both of us to pause our steps. "I just want to warn you guys, they may be a bit...rowdy."

"That's fine-" "No, I'm serious." Diane cut Elaine off.

"If you two feel uncomfortable at any moment, please let me know. I've been around these guys for years and know how to handle them when they get a bit much, alright?" Diane said seriously, looking the both of us in our eye.

"Okay!" "Yes," We both said at the same time and Diane turned around to continue our walk.

I couldn't sense what Diane seemed so nervous about when it came to them. I mean, we were simply hanging out. How rowdy could a couple of teenagers possibly be?

Oh dear, were we even allowed to enter a tavern? I grew nervous at the thought of daddy finding out where'd I be. I hope no one would be drinking because we're still underage...

Before I knew it, we were in front of the door. Diane was about to open it herself when it was pulled open on the other side. "-!" She nearly fell in but recovered herself.

"Welcome back Diane, did you bring our guests?" A flat voice asked. It sounded all too familiar. "Yes I did, now could ya let us in?" Diane asked, not waiting for a reply and walking inside. We followed in behind her timidly.

I looked around, finding a sense of peace and warmth inside the tavern. I don't what it was but it felt really cozy inside. "Ah, I see." The voice called out. I turned around to find...that pink haired guy that was being bullied by Estarossa! Now, what was his name...

"You guys, this is one of my friends. His name is-"

"Gowther!" I called out, remembering but covered my mouth from the sudden yell. Elaine looked over at me curiously. "Yeah, that's it. Gowther!" Diane said.

"Sparkle, sparkle." The said boy said as he struck a rather interesting pose. "I see the two of you already met," Diane said and I nodded shyly. "Well, Elaine, meet Gowther. Gowther, this is Eliane."

"It is greatly nice to meet you." Gowther greeted, "You as well."

"Diane, did you already let in-wait a second, Elaine?"

"Harlequin?" Elaine asked as she jumped into her older brothers arms. "What-what are you doing here?" King asked, hugging the girl back awkwardly. "Diane-chan invited us over!" Elaine chirped as she snuggled closer to her brother's chest.

"Us..." King repeated before looking where Diane and I were standing. "Oh," He replied as his eyes landed on me. "Nice to see you again King." I greeted and he smiled lightly. "Same for you, Elizabeth."

"Wha! You already know King too!" Diane whined, "She also knows me." A deep voice said from behind me and her. "Peek-a-boo." It whispered into my ear, causing me to jump.

It laughed and walked around us. "Sorry for messin' with ya princess, I just couldn't help myself." Ban chuckled. I flinched once again at the title. 'Does he...' "P-princess?" I repeated my heartbeat jumping.

"Yeah, it's easier to call you that then Elizabeth all the time," He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Besides, you kinda fit the role. Innocent, frail..."

"Hey! Ellie-chan is not frail!" Elaine jumped in as she kicked the taller man's ankle. "And where's my nickname!"

"Oh, that's easy..." He smirked as he leaned down to her height and closer to her face. Elaine blushed at how close the two had gotten. "Shorty," He titled her with a grin. Elaine's face flushed red as she began attacking the taller man.

'They're so cute.' I thought as I admired the two. Elaine's crush on Ban can be easily seen by anyone. Hopefully, Ban notices sometime soon. "Well, there's only three more people left." Diane sighed out as she crossed her arms.

"Three more people for what?" I asked her, "Three more people for you two to meet." Diane said before looking around. "Now I know Escanor won't be coming in today...but where could-"

"I believe our guests are here." Another voice called out. An older looking girl appeared and I blushed taking in her appearance. She was beautiful and stood tall but not as tall as Diane-chan. Her outfit was rather revealing-a long purple jacket with fur that hardly covered her chest. Purple bikini panties and thigh length purple boots matched along with the rest of it. She wore a light grin on her face as she introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Merlin. It's nice to meet you."

"E-Elizabeth..." I said timidly, immediately intimidated by her presence. Her voice was deep yet smooth and it fit her well. "Elizabeth..." She repeated as she looked at me. "So you're the one the Captain was talking about yesterday."

"Huh?" 'Captain?' I wondered. "Sure is, say where is that dude anyway? He's missing out on introductions." Ban asked, taking a seat in one of the many chairs.

"He had told me he'd be coming down soon," Merlin said as she took her own seat at an empty table.

"Oh! I can't wait for you to meet him Elizabeth!" Diane cheered as she took me by the arms. "The Captain is so cute and dreamy." She went on and on about how dreamy this boy was. I couldn't help but feel as if this was the same person as...

No, it couldn't be. I shouldn't get my hopes up like this...but a part of me did.

"Well, while we're waiting on him, how about we play a game?" Merlin suggested, the same grin on her face as she walked behind the bar. "Oh!" Elaine gushed as she took a seat that was close to the silver-haired boy. "What kind of game?" King asked as he plopped down into a chair.

"It's one that will allow us all to get to know eachother better." Merlin brought back a large bottle and a couple of small glasses. She then took a seat at her table and began to read off the rules. "It's called...Never Have I Ever."

"That sounds exciting." Diane giggled as she pulled me to sit at the same table King was sitting at. She had picked the seat that was closest to King and I noticed the small blush on his face.

"What is, Never Have I Ever?" Gowther asked curiously. "It's a game where we go around telling things we've never done before. If you say something and someone else has done it, you have to take a shot." Merlin explained as Ban cheered.

"Now that's a real game! Let's get this started!" Ban whooped, sitting up in his seat. "D-Do we have to take the shot?" Elaine said nervously. "Hmm...well I suppose not."

Me and Elaine both breathed out sighs of relief. "However, if you refuse to take the shot, you have to complete a dare by the person that had recently said something they've never done."

I gulped a bit and watched as Elaine shuddered. Everyone else seemed so nonchalant with the idea. What kind of friends did Diane have?  
"Hey,"

I looked over at Diane staring at me with concern. "Remember, if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to play."

I swallowed thickly before shaking my head. I didn't want to seem lame to everyone else, "It's alright Diane-chan. I think I can handle it."

"Alright..." She hummed before turning back to face Merlin. "Everyone's in!"

"Should we wait for Captain?" Gowther asked. King shrugged as Ban scoffed. "Nah, the loser is probably hiding upstairs..."

"Who ya calling a loser ya lazy swine?" I stiffened at the new voice that entered the room. No...it couldn't be. "Captain!~" Diane squealed as she jumped up from the table and ran off. I felt myself beginning to sweat and my hands begin to clam. 'Elizabeth, calm down. It's not him...you probably mistook his voice for someone else's.'

"Yo, Elizabeth!" He said, sounding right behind me. I gulped as I turned around slowly in my seat and was met face to face by none other than, "S-Sir Meliodas..."

"It's great to finally see you, ya know outside of me saving you." He grinned childishly. My heart thudded against my chest as I nervously tucked some hair behind my ear. "Y-yeah!"

"Wah! Captain what took you so long!" Diane whined as she flung herself onto the short man. "I was upstairs rearranging some things," He said to her. I watched how close Diane seemed to press herself to him and felt...jealous? I then blinked, remembering the words Diane had mentioned about him from earlier.

'Oh goddesses, Diane likes the Captain...' I thought as I winced lightly. This had to have happened, I fall for a boy that was already seen by someone else. And it would only be fair if Diane talked to him since she did know him longer than I did.

"Great timing Captain, we were about to begin a game," Merlin said as she poured drinks into the small glasses. "Oh! A game that's ale infused eh? Count me in." Meliodas said happily as he shook Diane off of him lightly and took a seat that was a bit close to me.

Diane pouted lightly and took her regular seat next to King. "It's about time you got here Captain," Ban started as he smirked devilishly at the man. "I could tell your princess was getting rather lonely..."

I flinched at Ban's words, jumping in. "N-not true!" I blushed as Meliodas rose his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He took a look at me before smirking himself. "I'm sorry I had you waiting. Elizabeth..." My blush deepened as he whispered the words to me. "It-It's perfectly fine," I reassured nervously.

"No, I truly am..." He said as he scooched closer to me. "How about I make it up to you _later_, hm?" He said softly before blowing into my ear. I nearly screamed at the action, feeling my entire face reddening.

He snickered at my reaction as Ban begins to fake gag, "Love birds." He mumbled before looking away. Diane stared, enviously at the two feeling anger well up inside of her. 'Since when did Captain show affection like that? He's never done it to me!'

King sighed rather sadly as he watched Diane look at Meliodas. 'I wish she'd notice me sometimes...'

Elaine sat, feeling a few mixed emotions. Elizabeth seemed to be fitting in so well with the group while she was being overlooked. 'I wish I could be like her...' She then looked at Ban who sat looking bored. She felt her heart flutter inside of her chest, 'I also wish I could just tell him...how I feel about him...'

Ban, who was just waiting patiently for the game to start, had begun to drift off into his own world. 'Elizabeth's words...really got to me.' He then looked at Elaine who flinched for being caught for staring at him. He smirked and winked at her, sending her into a blushing fit. 'Maybe it's time I tell her...'

'...' Gowther sat as he studied the silver-haired girl. She looked oddly familiar to him but couldn't place his finger on it. He had the knowledge of everyone he's met in his entire life. But he ran short when it came to Elizabeth. There was definitely something she was hiding-something that was major and played an important role in her identity. But what could it be? Oh well, for now, he'd continue to be curious and study the girl...rather closely.

Merline observed the groups with a knowing smirk on her face. She knew of the crushes and slight interest that everyone held of eachother of the room and thought that this would be the perfect game to play to let them be known.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Leave a review, please! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Decisions

Chapter Four: Secrets and Decisions

"I'll start off with something simple," Merlin began as she eyed the group. "Never have I ever gotten detention."

"Oh, lucky me." Ban whistled out before chugging down a glass. I turned to my left to see Meliodas drinking down from his own glass as well. 'Interesting...' I thought as I continued to listen to the game choices.

"Me next! Never have I ever had my first kiss..." Elaine admitted sheepishly. "Really?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at the short girl. "Don't make that face at me Elizabeth!" She flushed and covered her face with her hands. I giggled lightly but nearly choked as I watched Sir Meliodas drink from his cup once again. 'So he has...'

"Aha! King hasn't had his!"

"Shutup Ban!" King shot back with pink cheeks. "It's alright King, I haven't had mine's either," Diane admitted as she twirled her hair in her fingers. King nearly sputtered as he looked at the girl in surprise. "Really?!"

"Mhm," Diane hummed with a grin and I laughed out loud this time as King nearly fell over his seat. "I'll go next," Meliodas said with a grin. "Never have I ever gotten expelled from school."

"Oh, that's a damned lie! You totally got kicked out of Britianna Academy a couple of years back!" Ban fired at him with the same grin as Meliodas'.

"No I got suspended, there's a difference." Meliodas winked and Ban chuckled. "I see what you guys are trying to do. You're all just trying to get me drunk, huh?"

"Please Ban, if we wanted to get you drunk we wouldn't be trying this hard," King mumbled. "Is it truly that easy for Ban to get intoxicated?" I whisper asked the pouting boy.

"Yeah, the man's intolerance to alcohol is as low as a kid." King huffed out as he leaned his chins onto his hands. "Okay, never have I ever fought a teacher." Diane threw out proudly as she crossed her arms.

I watched as Sir Meliodas, Ban, and King respectively took their sips from their drinks and felt sweat-dripping down my forehead. "Harlequin! How dare you fight one of our teachers?!"

"Yeah, Harlequin." Ban sided in, snickering. "For the last time Elaine, it's King!"

"And so what if I got into a fight with one of our teachers. The guy was being an ass anyway." King grumbled. "Okay, okay. Who's next?" Meliodas calmed everyone down.

"Me~" Ban slithered as he eyed the short ginger-haired boy. "Never have I ever stalked my crush."

King indeed sputtered this time and his entire face grew red. He then swallowed deeply before taking a large gulp of his drink. I turned around to face the front but couldn't help but hear the faint curses he was whispering towards Ban.

"Alright Elizabeth," Meliodas shrugged his arm into mine, "How about you go next?" 'Oh right...we are playing a game. A game I am participating in...' I thought as I nodded my head. "R-right!"

"Um..." I thought as I looked for something I've never done before. Majority of the things I haven't done has already been said and I don't know what else to say without explaining who I really am...Think Elizabeth...'

"I got it!" A flashlight nearly dinged in my head as I slapped my fist against my palm. "Never have I ever had sex!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"W..Wait I didn't mean-!" I stuttered as I realized the words flew out of my mouth before I could even think about them. "Well well," Ban whistled as Elaine looked over at me, wide-eyed. "You're so bold Elizabeth-chan!" She whined. I shook my head rapidly as I tried to make some sort of sense. "N-no! I didn't...I wasn't trying to..."

"You've really gotten the hang of this game I see, Elizabeth." Merlin winked and I flushed ten times redder. "No! I wasn't trying to-"

"Ah, I've always wondered what sex feels like." Diane sighed out. King jumped in his seat and he stared up at the girl astounded. "D-Diane!?"

I clasped my hands against my face as I tried to calm down my burning cheeks. I truly didn't mean to say what I had, it just came out so quickly that I couldn't catch myself.

"Okay, guys. Calm down." I heard Meliodas say. I peeked through my fingers as I watched him sip from his cup with rosy pink cheeks. I felt the heat rise into my face again, realizing that-

"Is it my turn now?" Gowther's voice interrupted everyone's small conversations. "Yes, go ahead Gowther." Merlin nodded.

"Alright," Gowther pushed his glasses further onto his nose before speaking, "Never have I ever kept a secret about something."

I flinched at the harshness at his tone and couldn't help but feel he was...talking directly at me? I finally sat my hands onto my thighs and looked up before wincing.

His eyes glared heavily into mine and I swore he knew who I was exactly. I gulped nervously as I eyed the drink beside me at the table. "Damn Gowther, do you have to be such a buzzkill?" Ban groaned as he leaned his head onto the table.

"Yeah, why'd you have to make that so serious?" Diane quipped as she looked at the man skeptically. Merlin kept quiet, her eyes kept on Gowther's.

Gowther only shrugged before taking his seat. "I was simply playing a part of the game, was I not?" He spoke as he sat. His eyes never left mine though; they were watching me make sure I received the message he was delivering to me with them.

"It's a rather simple choice too. I didn't intend on making anything personal or ruining the mood." His tone was flat and it made me uneasy.

I licked my lips before snatching the cup into my hands and drinking its remains. Everyone went silent around me as I downed the contents of the cup. I knew if I either refused to do the dare or did it, it would still raise suspicions in the group of people around me.

I slammed the cup back down onto the table and swallowed hard. The liquid was actually...soothing and sweet almost? It was nearly delicious. But the silence in the room unsettled me still.

"Looks like Elizabeth is keeping something from us~" Ban sung as he drunk from his own cup. I looked up at Gowther to find his gaze shifting from mine and let out a deep breath.

"So what if she is?" Meliodas quipped as he took a drink from his cup. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."

I turned to him as his gaze was elsewhere. "Sir Meliodas..." I started, feeling my heartbeat increase.

"Wah!~ The captain has a secret too!" Diane whined as she took the last sips from her cup. "I have my own secret if you wanna hear it, Captain!" The girl said with rosy cheeks.

"I'm fine Diane-oof!" Meliodas huffed out as Diane clung onto his shoulder. My eyes widened I watched her squeeze and hold him so close to her chest. "We can trade secrets if you want, I can go first!" She giggled as she slurred her words. "Diane!" King shouted, his fists slamming onto the table. "Let go of the Captain right now!"

Diane pushed herself onto him more, ignoring King's words, as Ban laughed. "You might wanna stop Diane, you're making some a bit jealous..."

"Damnit Ban that's it!" King declared as he charged towards the tall man. The two fought on the other side of the table as I sat awkwardly next to Meliodas and a drunk Diane.

'Maybe I should...step outside...' I thought as I stood up and began heading to the door. "Elizabeth? You're not leaving just now are you?" Elaine asked as she stood up as well.

"Oh, no," I replied. "Just stepping outside for a moment. I'll be back." I told her before leaving out, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the rear edge of the hill of the tavern and sat down, pulling my knees into my chest.

"Sir Meliodas and Diane would make a cute couple..." I whisper to myself as I stare out the endless view ahead of me. I then shut my eyes closed and pulled at my hair. "Ah! Get a hold of yourself Elizabeth!"

"It's only fair she gets dibs on him...she saw him first..." I explained to myself and sighed out. Emerald eyes flashed against in my mind and my heart skidded a beat. Why did he have to be so attractive? And caring?

He's not like any of the guys I've met before. He didn't try to go out of his way for my hand and made me feel so at ease. I just met him but it feels like I've known him my entire life...

'It's only fair you two be friends...Diane seemed pretty serious about her feelings to the Captain earlier." I groaned and pulled my knees closer to me, resting my head on them. 'Why do I have to feel this way about him? Couldn't it have been anyone else?'

xxx

Meliodas was growing irritated as Diane continuously pushed herself onto him. He wished that she hadn't gotten so drunk or that the game didn't involve drinking at any point.

Hell, he just wished he could be alone at this moment. With Elizabeth. Speaking of her...where was she? His eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the now calmer tavern.

The silver-haired girl was nowhere in sight and his heart dropped to his stomach-did she leave already? Without saying goodbye? "Diane, where's Elizabeth?" He asked the slurring girl and groaned before shrugging her off of him. Realizing she was no help, he stood up and began heading outside.

The sun was beginning to set and the skies color were fading into darker hues of orange and pink. The winds were soft enough to where you didn't need to wear a jacket. The man stretched before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He heard soft whispers to his side and turned to find the blushing beauty.

She was sitting with her knees clutched against her chest and her head hidden in them. She was rocking softly and seemed to be cursing a storm. Meliodas smirked before walking over to where she was sitting. "Thought I'd find you out here."

He watched her jumped and clutch her hand to her chest, looking up at him with wide eyes before breaking into her nervousness. "Oh! Sir Meliodas, I didn't know it was you..." She shyly looked down and Meliodas' smirk deepened. The girl was so odd, yet so cute to him.

He took a seat next to her and laid on his back, his arms behind his head. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. He was almost positive that he and everyone else scared her away. "Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air." Elizabeth responded swiftly, her gaze not meeting his.

Before he could ask another question, she cut him off. "It's such a lovely sight isn't it?" He perched onto his elbows to see what she was referring to and shrugged. "To be able to witness this so close...so close in person. It's heavenly..." The girl whispered as her eyes remained on the sun setting.

Meliodas leaned up a bit more now, his eyebrow-raising in curiosity. "Have you never watched the sunset?"

"I have...but not really. The view from my bedroom window is not as clear as this." She admitted. Meliodas nodded his head and sighed, "Well bask in it. It's really a sight to see; especially from this view."

Silence filled the two as they watched the sunset together. Meliodas laid on his back once again and rested his head onto his hands. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, just simply enjoying the moment.

"Today was so much fun," Elizabeth started, causing the man to open one of his eyes to look at her. Her back was still facing him as her head was facing the view before them. "It was the most fun I've had in years."

"You don't get out much huh?" He asked, nearly making it a joke. "No, not at all." He blinked and this time sat all the way up. He stared at the girl beside him as she continued, "This is the first time I've been out...with people my age. Hanging out like this..." Her voice was breathy and Meliodas could only listen as she spoke.

"In fact, this is the first ever school that I've attended that was co-ed and public. I've always been sent away to attend private schooling due to my father's request." Elizabeth's gaze shifted to her feet. Meliodas stared at the girl, wondering about her past. "What was it like there?"

"It was awful. The classes weren't even actual classes-they were beauty classes. The girls there were so snobby and always walked with their nose in the air as if they ran everything." Elizabeth winced as she remembered those days. "It was nothing like Liones Prep. Everyone here was open to talking to, there were academic classes and nice people! Even though I had a rough first day." Elizabeth laughed sheepishly.

"It was like I was breathing new fresh air once I walked into Liones Prep, especially after I met-" Elizabeth turned to her left to find Meliodas sitting there, his face only minutes away from her.

"Especially...especially after I met..." Her eyelids hooded and unknowingly began leaning into him, her face now only seconds from his. "Especially after you met..." Meliodas prodded as he leaned in as well. Their foreheads made contact and his eyes seemed to close as he waited for the rest of the space between them to finally close.

A buzzing noise alarmed the two and Elizabeth scooted away as she jumped at the sound. "Damnit," Meliodas grunted as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his sounding device. He tapped on his phone and saw he was getting a call. He growled at the contact ID and sent them to voicemail before looking back up at Elizabeth, "Sorry Elizabeth..." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine...you're fine," Elizabeth reassured as she cradled her knees against her chest once again. Her eyes were avoiding his again and stuck on the sunset. Meliodas had opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by her once again, "I should probably start heading home. It's getting rather dark." She stood up after and began walking back to the tavern to say her goodbye's.

"Wait!" Meliodas leaped up from the ground and grabbed onto her hand. Elizabeth gasped at how their skins came in contact once more. He marveled at how soft her skin was compared to his and shook his head to focus himself. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'll be fine!" Elizabeth replied as she slipped out of his hold. She was sure that he was able to hear how fast her heart pace has gotten. "Thank you for having me, Sir Meliodas."

"Course!" He cheesed and Elizabeth smiled before walking towards the tavern door. Meliodas battled with himself as he watched her hand reach out to the handle. He finally took in a deep breath and lightly jogged to where she was, "Hey Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, their eyes meeting eachother. "If you ever...uh." His voice had gotten lower so that in case anyone was listening they wouldn't hear. "If you ever want to come back and well...come back and watch the sunset...feel free to." He finally said as he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "Really?" She asked. Did he really want her to come back? "Yeah! I could even fix us something to eat next time It may not be the best but...it'd be worth trying for you of course." The captain laughed and Elizabeth grinned lightly. "I'd... I'd like that..."

"Yeah?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved in closer to her.

"Yeah..." She trailed off as she held her hands together tight. Meliodas smiled and nodded his head at her, "Great. Next Saturday then." He told her and Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her shoes. "A-alright!"

The two were standing close to each other, there foreheads not too far and just looking at one another. Not really saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence and appearance.

The door then slammed open, alarming the two of them. "Captain~!" Ban cooed as he latched onto the blonde's arms. "I've missed you so much!" Ban then looked through his eyelashes to see Elizabeth standing here. "Oh I see you wanted some time alone with the princess, I'm not mad at ya."

"Ban," Meliodas gritted through his teeth as his drunk friend only laughed at his reaction. He looked at the girl for help only to find her slipping inside of the bar. Meliodas then sighed as Ban continued his laughter. "Oh, my bad Captain didn't mean to ruin the mood~"

"Sure you didn't." Meliodas scoffed as he crossed his arms. He looked through the doors windows to see her waving her goodbyes and hugging people. "You must really like her, hm?"

Meliodas' eyes adverted to his best friend's as he drunk from one of the numerous bottles of Ale. "Maybe I do, what about it?" Ban shrugged as he looked off to his side. "I just haven't seen you like this for a while. Ever since..."

"Well, you know who," Ban said, unsure if he should speak of her name or not. Meliodas' hair hooded his eyes as he listened to Ban's words. "She seems like a really nice girl. Shy but dependable. The girl isn't afraid to speak her mind either." Ban said as he snickered.

"Yeah..." Meliodas agreed as he watched her hair sway when she walked. The faint blush on her cheeks never managed to leave and he thought that it was a cute sight-but he would rather like to see her entire face scarlet.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Ban finally finished. Meliodas looked at his friend questionably with a slight grin. "Are you worried about me Ban?"

"Nah it's probably just the liquor." Ban shrugged, causing the two of them to laugh. "But really, she seems legit. I say go for it."

Meliodas nodded his head, "Or else I might have to make a mo-"

The rest of Ban's words were cut off by Meliodas punching him, sending him down the hill the Boar's Hat rested on top of. "Drunken bastard," Meliodas murmured with a grin as he waltzed into the tavern.

xxx

"Aw! Elizabeth you're leaving so soon!" Elaine whined as I finished my goodbye's and headed towards the tavern door. "Yep, I promised my father I would be back soon," I explained.

"Well, I guess I can start heading home too." Elaine huffed. "Are you coming with Harlequin?" She asked as she watched her older brother drink in his sorrows. "No, I'll be home a little later though."

"Don't wait up for me!" He told her as the two girls left out of the door. "Bye, everyone!" Elaine called out as I waited by the tavern doors. One of them opened and in walked in Meliodas.

He glanced at me and grinned, "See you Saturday," He then leaned into me as he whispered, "Elizabeth." My eyes widened and I swore I felt my knees buckle as I watched him walk away.

'Did that really just happen?' I asked myself as I saw him talking with King. 'Did he really just...do that?'

"Elizabeth!" I flinched and turned to find Elaine standing there with her arms crossed. "I've been calling your name for like five minutes now! Are you ready to go?" I gulped and nodded my head, "Y-yes! Sorry!" Both of us walked outside, the bar doors closing behind us.

"Tonight was so much fun! Did you have fun Elizabeth?" Elaine asked as she skipped down the grassy hill. "Yeah!" I answered her. "I am so glad Ban was there. I was honestly surprised to see him though. I didn't know him and Diane-chan were friends..."

"But who cares! I got to see him and he just looked so-ugh!" Eliane gushed as she hid her cheeks. "The jacket he was wearing revealed all of his abs and I couldn't stop staring! Especially during the game-"

As Elaine continued her rant about how close her and Ban had gotten today, my mind drifted off. Sir Meliodas clouded my thoughts and the events from today did not help at all. I was glad that we played the game, I ended up learning a bit more about him.

Even when we were alone outside, how close we had gotten at that one point-Gah! I feel like Elaine right now. I glanced over at her and smiled as she continued her rambling. 'Her and Ban-kun would be adorable together. I wish they would date already...'

'She doesn't have to worry about one of her friends liking Ban too, unlike me.' I thought and shook my head. I should really leave Sir Meliodas alone.

'But...how do I leave him alone?'

It's a question that didn't have a definite answer. Sighing, I realized how quick we had gotten to the waterfall in the center of the village where we met earlier today.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" Elaine's voice bringing me back to reality. I blinked and waved my hands at her, "Yeah! I'm alright. Just tired I guess." I faked a yawn and stretch before hugging the girl.

"I'm glad I got to see you today!" I exclaimed as I let her go. "Same! We should hang out on our own next time." Elaine offered and I agreed. We were about to part when she grabbed onto my arm. "Wait! How could I forget?"

"We should exchange numbers!" She then dug into her pocket to pull out her thin and pink phone. I looked around nervously as she stuck it out to me. "Here, give me yours so I can put mine in."

"Uh...well..." I looked around, searching for an excuse. There was no way I could tell her I didn't have a phone-she'd be curious as to why. "I...I left mine at home!" I rushed out. "Ah, I hate when that happens to me. Well here, you could still put yours in."

'Shoot...' "Um...you see I just...got a new phone! And a new number so I really don't remember it that well." I bit my lip as I continued my lie, hoping the girl would believe me.

"Oh! I get that. No biggie, I can just write it down." I let out a small breath of air and watched her reach into her other pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She wrote it down rather quickly and handed it to me. "Here, just text me once you put it in."

"Got it!" I replied and waved at her again. "Bye Elaine-chan!"

"Bye Ellie-chan!" The small girl waved back and continued her own walk home. I waited until she was far enough away before starting my own walk home. Instead of rushing home, I decided to take my time and enjoy the walk. I've always enjoyed walking at night. It's something I've gotten used to doing anytime I experienced a bad dream.

It wasn't too long when I arrived home. I slipped into the castle doors easily and walked up to the long stairs up to my bedroom where I shut my door and leaped into my bed. The day was indeed fun, but extremely long. In a matter of seconds, I was asleep.

xxx

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"Guess Evelyn didn't wake her up today. Sucks for Ellie though..."

"Yes indeed. It sucks for all of us! Father will be livid!" "Elizabeth, wake up now!"

"She can't hear you! The girl sleeps harder than a rock."

"Then help me wake her."

"I don't feel like-"

"Veronica, help. me. wake. her. Now."

"Fine! Geesh!"

Feeling my entire body being shaken, I opened my eyes and flinched at how bright my room was. I groaned, rubbing the both of my eyes as the shaking came to a stop. "Finally," A voice huffed out.

"Goddesses Elizabeth! Do you know what today is?" Another asked me as I tried to regain my vision. "No?" I answered groggily as I blinked a bit. I was finally able to see and saw Margaret standing beside my bed and Veronica on the other side.

"What are you guys doing in here? Evelyn normally wakes me up..." I told them as I stretched. "And what's so important about today that you two had to wake me up?"

"Elizabeth, you have to be joking right now," Margaret said as she eyed my face. "You're joking right?"

"I am not..." I replied, letting out a sigh of air. "Ooh, this is gonna be good." Veronica whistled as Margaret gave out a groan of frustration. "Today is the day you meet Arthur! Of Danafar!"

I stared at her, my eyes slowly widening. "B-but that can't be today, father said that I would meet him Sunday," I explained, merely to myself as I got out of bed. I brushed past Magaret and searched my calendar for today's date.

"Wow, did you sleep that hard Elizabeth? Today is Sunday."

I looked at the calendar in horror as Veronica's words settled in. "T-today?" I squeaked out and my eyes landed on today. Which happened to be Sunday. Like Veronica said.

"But...no...there's no way...I," I searched around for answers. I began to feel heavy and nearly fell onto the floor if it wasn't for Margaret catching me. "Now now, calm yourself Elizabeth." She reassured as she sat me onto the side of my bed.

"Yeah relax, it's not like dad is making you marry him." Veronica shrugged as she sat at my vanity. "That's exactly what he is doing! It's why we're meeting today! So we have a chance to 'bond' and 'spend some time together alone'." I ranted as I felt the panic rise into my chest once again. I was really hoping that father would reconsider his choice and just let me be. But of course, he went ahead with his plan anyway. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I thought of never having the opportunity of falling in love with someone of my choice.

Veronica's eyes softened as she gazed at me. Margaret only sighed and took me by the shoulders. "I thought father would've stopped with this by now." She then took a seat on the bed beside me.

"Look Elizabeth, I'll speak with father about you marrying Prince Arthur." I nodded my head as I looked at her. She wiped the tears that managed to escape as she continued speaking. "But that does not mean you get to avoid meeting Arthur. It was still a promise you made with daddy. And Prince Arthur seems like a lovely young man that has a lot of potential for being King."

I sat on the bed as I thought about the choice. Margaret has always had a way with convincing people into her own beliefs, so maybe her speaking with father would change his. "Okay," I agree. "I'll meet with him."

"Great!" Margaret clasped her hands together. "Yay," Veronica cheered sarcastically as she got up from her seat. "Well I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go meet up with Griamore and Guila to train."

"You know how father feels about you doing that Veronica," Margaret spoke. I never saw what was wrong with sword fighting for women. I always thought it was a great idea. "What dad doesn't know won't hurt em'." She shrugged as she left the bedroom.

Magaret sighed and I giggled lightly. Veronica had always been the rebel type. She does what she wants and will fight if she doesn't get her way. I admire how she defends herself to any and everyone. "Well, let's get you ready then." I nodded my head, heading into my bathroom to shower.

I set up my water for it to be nice and hot when Margaret walked in, "When you're done, put on the dress I've laid out for you. And don't be too long either! You took up the majority of your bonding time!"

"Yes, Margaret," I told her. After she closed the bathroom door, I undressed and stepped into the warm shower. I let out a drawl of air as the water splashed against my skin.

'I wonder what Prince Arthur is like...' I thought as I began washing. 'Margaret said he was lovely...and she's not one to lie.'

'I hope that father does reconsider his thoughts about my marriage. I'd rather fall in love on my own time and marry a man that a truly adore.' A flash of green eyes whipped across my mind, sending me into a blushing fit. 'There's no possible way that...I feel that way about...no I don't. I won't believe it. I just met him...'

Shaking my minds from the thoughts, I rinsed myself and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower and into a towel, I brushed my teeth and washed my face thoroughly before leaving and heading back into my bedroom.

I dried off before slipping into undergarments and eyeing the dress big sister pulled out for me. It was simple, something I was thankful for. Margaret knew my distaste for the unnecessarily large and poofy dresses father prefers for us to wear.

I slipped into it, pressing through it to remove any wrinkles. I then slid into the white flats that Margaret had sitting next to the side of the bed. I glanced at my reflection in my vanity mirror and cleared my throat. The dress was a pastel yellow with white lace trimmings and a small bow tied on the back. It was long and nearly trailed when I walked.

I took a deep breath as I stared at my reflection. 'Okay, Elizabeth...we can do this.' I comforted myself before leaving my room.

The walk to the living room seemed longer than usual. The hallways were cold and gave me an unsettling feeling, but I convinced myself that it was just my nerves getting the best of me.

"Good morning Princess Elizabeth." "You look beautiful, lady Elizabeth!" "Stunning!"

The maids complimented me as I walked past, and I gave a curt smile and 'Thank you' to all of them. 'Remember, head up, shoulders back, and look confident.' I told myself as I held my dress to walk down the steps.

I heard soft voices as I made my way down the steps and was able to see my father, Margaret and a man with his back turned to me. Daddy's eyes met mine and his smile grew. "And here she is, my dearest and youngest daughter, Princess Elizabeth."

I was nearly down the stairs when the man turned around. My breath hitched and the hold on the rail and my dress loosened. 'This is...Prince Arthur?' I thought as I stared at him. He was young, around my age almost.

"Elizabeth?" Margaret stepped closer to the steps as she eyed my face. "Are you alright?"

I blinked, realizing I was standing on the steps looking like a fool. "Yes!" I squeaked. I took another step but I forgot to hold my dress. I slipped on it, wailing my arms in the air as I yelped out in surprise.

"Elizabeth!" Margaret and my Father shouted as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

I was expecting to feel the cold and hard floor slam against me but it never came. Instead, there were two strong arms and warmth holding me. I opened one of my eyes and then the other once I found purple iris' gazing back into mine. "Are you alright, Princess?" Arthur asked as he held me in his arms and looked at me with concern.

"Y-yes...I am...I'm fine..." I said almost breathlessly. I wanted to look somewhere else but I couldn't, his eyes kept me in some sort of trance. There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he stared at me. He then cleared his throat before saying, "Good then." And helped me stand on my feet.

Father coughed as he tried to regain our focus. "Thank for, Arthur, for swooping in just in time. As you can see this is my daughter, Elizabeth-"

His words began to fade as I looked at the man beside me out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't expecting him to be so young...and...handsome looking. He stood tall with auburn orange hair, tanned skin, and violet eyes. My eyes lowering, it was easy to tell that he worked out. The white long-sleeved shirt he was wearing complimented his muscles well.

Feeling a bump on my side, I turned to find Margaret eyeing me with a smirk. "I see you're checking him out..." She whispered. "I am not!" I squeaked, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "I was just giving him a look over."

"Mhmm..." Margaret hummed, not believing me. I pouted as I was about to make another comeback but what father said made me stop in my tracks. "I am glad that you've agreed to this, King Arthur."

King? "Please! It's no problem for me at all." Arthur brushed off as he grinned. "Excuse me...I thought Sir Arthur was a prince..." I jumped in. Margaret tsk'd her teeth as she came from beside me to in front of me. "Oh goodness me, I forgot to clarify that."

"Sir Arthur is already King, ruler of Camelot." I blanched at the words, feeling the nervousness from earlier appearing once again. "Please, it's not something to address all the time," Arthur replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways! You two run along and well well acquainted with eachother. I'll be speaking with father in his study if you need to speak with us, but I doubt you don't need to." Margaret winked at me before taking my father's hand and walking off.

Silence loomed over us as I stared at the marble floor beneath us. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard so many great things about you, Lady Elizabeth." Arthur started off.

I glanced up at him, pink flushing onto my cheeks as my eyes ran across his muscles once again. "Really?" He nodded his head, a faint smile on his face. "I've also heard things about you, _Lord_ Arthur."

This time, he blushed and looked away with a grin. "I hope they are all good things." I giggled at his reaction, relieved to not be the one blushing this time. His eyes met mine once again before he spoke, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I hesitated before smiling, "Sure."

He held his hand out, allowing me to lead the way which I did. I decided to lead us to the garden and for our stroll to begin there. The morning air was refreshing, a cool breeze danced through as the sun poured its light onto all of Liones. "So, Princess Elizabeth, do you...have any hobbies? Or things you'd like to do for fun?" He asked. I thought about the question a bit before answering, "Well...I enjoy dancing."

"Really?" He looked at me and I nodded my head. "It's relieving, almost like a remedy for me. I feel so free and as if I can express everything I do with it."

"That's amazing." He complimented. "How about you?" "Well, not really. If training and practicing my combat skills would be considered one then it'd be that." He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"At least it's something that you enjoy," I mentioned and he shrugged. "Yeah,"

"What is being King like? If you don't mind me asking." He took a brief moment before sighing. "It's a lot of hard work...and responsibilities to do. I knew it wasn't something simple but I didn't think it would be as difficult as it is now that I am King."

"It's not like you're only looking out for you're family, but an entire village. An entire community. Full of many people with families and opinions. And it's just..."

"A lot?" I finished for him. Arthur glanced at me before huffing out, "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle!" He grinned. "I don't have the hang of it yet, but I'll have the hang of it one day."

I smiled lightly at the words and held my hands together. "You're very determined, I see."

"Eh, I guess you could say that." He laughed out. "Is being princess everything you imagined it to be?" He inquired.

The question pained me as the cold hard truth is one wasn't everything I imagined. "No...It's not at all..." I trailed off. "I used to believe it was a fun thing and every little girl dream. Until I've gotten older and began to understand the rules and guidelines that came along with it."

Arthur seemed to have quieted down as we came to a stop. "Princess..." He trailed off as he stared at me. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I avoided his gaze and looked down at my hands. Finally taking in a deep breath, I looked up at him and gave a small smile. "But I am determined as well...to eventually get the hang of it."

He flushed at my words before clearing his throat. "If I'm being completely honest with you, Princess Elizabeth, you're a very beautiful and talented young woman from not only what I've heard but what I can see."

"You carry yourself with an elegance and maturity that matches the same level of a queen. And I know you'll make an outstanding one someday." He finished. My smile deepened at his compliments, "Thank you, Lord Arthur." The space between us was short and the air began to lessen. I felt my heart beat quickening as we gaped at eachother. He then cleared his throat once again and stepping back. "We should continue our walk, shouldn't we?" He asked as he held out his hand. A light hue of red was on his cheeks as I looked at him.

"Yes, we should," I said, my voice only above a whisper as I took my hand into his. The contact sent warmth into me and I couldn't help but smile. However, another part of me felt wrong.

We hung out for the rest of the day and he eventually left, kissing my hand as a goodbye. The action sent my heart fluttering and me into a stumbling mess as I made my way up to my bedroom.

As I sat at my vanity with homework in front of me, my mind drifted off. King Arthur is the perfect gentlemen, but so is Sir Meliodas. I cried out as I held my head in my hands. I could already tell I had strong feelings for the both of them and I knew there would be a point I would have to choose.

But how?

another unnecessarily long wait. I am so sorry you guys! but I'm making it my goal to get this story back to it's normally scheduled updating. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	5. a small author's note :)

hey, you guys!

sorry if you thought this was a chapter because it's not lol. uh, i decided to write this little message to you guys explaining my absence when it came to this story.

i ended up getting some serious writer's block for a while and kinda neglected Highschool Daze which sucks bc i really like this story and the plot i have set up for it. but after chapter four i didn't really know where to take the story so i just left it...there...for a while. so, i'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging! i know that sucks sometimes.

i'll be updating soon (i'm planning some chapters currently) and yeah.

i also wrote this chapter becauseeee i've recently joined a new fandom. over the past two months i ended up becoming marvel trash and decided to binge-watch all of the movies lol, but the main person/character i'm obssessed with is Peter Parker/Tom Holland.

to make this short, i made a wattpad profile where i'm writing my peter parker/tom holland fanfics so if you're a fan, do you mind checking my story out? my wattpad user is: diviining

that's about all i have to say. i still love seven deadly sins, i still love me some good melizabeth and i'm not just abandoning this story! lol, don't think that. just expect slow updates when it comes to Highschool Daze and any other one-shots/stories i have planned in the future since i'm bouncing between & wattpad.

love you guys! i hope you all stick around! byee, xo.


End file.
